Heavenly Forest
by Natesgo
Summary: Un encuentro casual mientras tratan de cruzar la calle reúne a Sakura y Shaoran, empezando una amistad entre ellos, reforzada por el gusto a la fotografía. Sakura se enamora de Shaoran desde la primera vez que lo ve y trata de pasar todo el tiempo que puede con él, pero Shaoran está enamorado de Tomoyo. Cuando más unidos estaban, Sakura desaparece.
1. El primer encuentro

**Disclaimers: **aquí traigo una nueva historia. Está basada en una de las películas más bonitas que recuerdo, pero con personajes de Cardcaptor Sakura. La recomiendo muchísimo. Con esto quiero decir, además de recomendar la peli, y por supuesto el fic, es que ni la historia ni los personajes son míos y por tanto, no gano nada con ellos. Aunque el primer capítulo es un poco raro, a lo largo de la historia todo acaba encajando. De todas formas, también hay que tener en cuenta que el contexto de la historia se enmarca en la sociedad japonesa, por eso puede parecer extraño a ojos occidentales. Pese a todo, no deja de ser una bonita historia. Espero que la disfrutéis.

**HEAVENLY FOREST.**

**Capítulo 1. El primer encuentro.**

Shaoran Li, un joven castaño de veintiséis años vestido con un pantalón beige y abrigado con un gordo jersey de cuello vuelto de color gris, un abrigo marrón y un gorro de lana azul marino se encontraba en un autobús urbano por las calles de Nueva York. Hacía frío pero los neoyorkinos no parecían ir tan abrigados como él, a pesar de ser pleno invierno.

Cansado del largo viaje, el sueño se apoderó de él mientras leía de nuevo una carta de ella. El cansancio era tal que la carta y el sobre con la invitación a una exposición fotográfica se le deslizaron entre las manos hasta caer al suelo del autobús. Una niña de color con dos coletas se dio cuenta y se levantó de su asiento para devolverle al asiático durmiente lo que se le había caído ante la orgullosa sonrisa de su madre. Al sentir unos golpecitos en el hombro, Shaoran, aún un poco dormido vio la cara de la niña.

–Se le ha caído esto. –dijo la niña en inglés.

–Oh, gracias. –contestó Shaoran cogiendo la carta y la invitación.

–De nada. Feliz Navidad. –dijo la niña antes de volver a su asiento.

–Feliz Navidad. –dijo Shaoran sonriéndole a la niña.

Una vez que se espabiló, Shaoran se quedó con la sonrisa en la cara. No podía evitar sonreír al pensar en que por fin se reuniría con Sakura. El mes pasado le había escrito avisándole que iría. Habían pasado unos seis años desde que se conocieron de forma casual y en la actualidad, Sakura Kinomoto iba a realizar una exposición fotográfica en una ciudad como Nueva York. No podía esperar a verla. En cuanto recibió la carta, él le envió una a esa misma dirección avisándole de que aceptaba la invitación y que no podía esperar para verla.

Tras el interminable viaje en autobús desde el aeropuerto, por fin llegó a la zona céntrica de Manhattan. Tras ponerse los guantes azul marino, una bufanda blanca y echarse la mochila al hombro, bajó del autobús y desplegó un gran mapa sin soltar la invitación de la exposición. Estaba completamente perdido y desorientado, así que decidió pedir ayuda a uno de los millones de transeúntes que deambulaban por la Gran Manzana.

–Disculpe. –dijo Shaoran en un perfecto inglés a un chico de color mientras le enseñaba el mapa y el reverso de la invitación, donde Sakura le había dibujado un croquis de dónde debía esperarla. –¿Me puede decir dónde encontrar este lugar?

El transeúnte se fijó que estaba en algún lugar entre el Puente de Brooklyn y el Puente de Manhattan. Amablemente, el desconocido se lo indicó en el mapa.

–Oh, está a unas dos manzanas en esa dirección, y después a la izquierda.

Tras darle las gracias Shaoran siguió su camino mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo que pasó con Sakura. En los años que pasó con ella solía mentir a menudo. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había engañado con sus extrañas mentiras.

Finalmente, Shaoran llegó al paseo que estaba junto a la orilla del río Hudson. Sonrió y se dirigió corriendo. No podía esperar a sacar su cámara y empezar a hacer fotos a los rascacielos. Desde luego, Sakura había elegido un gran lugar para quedar.

* * *

**Tokio. Cuatro años antes. **

Sakura Kinomoto, una joven castaña de ojos verdes y gafas se encontraba tomando un té y comiendo galletitas con agujero de una bolsa en la cafetería de la universidad. Le encantaban. Tenía un aspecto muy aniñado. Cualquiera diría que tenía catorce o quince años cuando en realidad ya se encontraba en la veintena. Pero no sólo el aspecto físico era aniñado, también su forma de vestir era inocente. Solía vestir camisolas y pantalones anchos.

–Deberías tener cuidado. –le dijo a Shaoran, que se encontraba leyendo una revista.

–¿Por?

–Incluso cuando lees revistas de forma distraída, pueden ver lo que se te pasa por la cabeza. –contestó Sakura.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran, que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga.

–Una de cada cinco personas es un esper, ya sabes, alguien capaz de utilizar la telepatía. Es cierto, lo he comprobado. –añadió Sakura ante la cara de incredulidad de Shaoran.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Shaoran interesado.

–Es simple. Si piensas que alguien es sospechoso, piensa esto sin decirlo en voz alta: "Hay una araña en tu hombro". –explicó Sakura mientras Shaoran se miraba el hombro izquierdo. –Y si se queda inmóvil y se mira el hombro seguro que es un esper. Me quedé muy sorprendida cuando lo hice en un lugar lleno de gente. Todo el mundo se miraba. Por cierto, en esta universidad, Tomoyo seguro que es una esper.

Ambos miraban como Tomoyo Daidouji, una chica de pelo largo negro recogido en una coleta, llevaba una bandeja con comida y los buscaba entre las mesas de la cafetería. Era muy guapa y tenía mucho estilo al vestir. Llevaba una falda blanca y una camiseta azul marino.

–¿Lo es? –preguntó Shaoran mientras Tomoyo se dirigía hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

–Si no me crees, ¿por qué no lo compruebas? –le retó Sakura.

–Siento haberos hecho esperar. –dijo Tomoyo poniendo la bandeja en la mesa y sentándose junto a Sakura. –¿Otra vez comiendo sólo rosquillitas en el almuerzo?

–¿Quieres? –ofreció Sakura.

–No, gracias. ¿Vas a la clase de esta tarde? –le preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura mientras Shaoran se quedó mirando a Tomoyo fijamente.

–¿A estudios americanos? Sí. –Respondió Sakura antes de hacer una pregunta que no venía a cuento. –Oye Tomoyo, ¿eres virgo?

–Sí. –contestó Tomoyo.

–Hoy el número de la suerte de los virgo es el uno. –dijo Sakura.

–Araña. –musitó Shaoran de manera inaudible mientras seguía con la mirada fija en Tomoyo.

–Además, tu color de la suerte es el azul prusiano. –añadió Sakura.

–Araña. –volvió a musitar Shaoran. Entonces Tomoyo se percató de que Shaoran la miraba y decía algo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la morena mientras Sakura sonreía. Era consciente de que estaba intentando probar lo que le había dicho antes sobre los esper.

–Nada. –dijo Shaoran. Pero Sakura se echó a reír.

–¡Hey! –se quejó Shaoran.

–¿Qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar Tomoyo más intrigada todavía.

–Nada. –insistió Shaoran.

* * *

**Nueva York. Cuatro años después (En la actualidad).**

Mientras recordaba con nostalgia, Shaoran lanzaba pan en el río para alegría de las gaviotas que se apelotonaron ante la presencia de un humano regalando comida.

Después de dos años sin ver a Sakura, lo primero que le quería decir era que el bosque todavía existía. El bosque era un lugar en el que sacaban fotos con todas las aves de nombres impronunciables que mordían las galletitas en forma de donut. Aquel bosque en el que se conocieron.

Shaoran miró a la derecha y vio como una pareja se abrazaba y reía cómplice mientras miraba el paisaje. Entonces cogió la cámara Canon que se había colgado al cuello, enfocó al paisaje y disparó.

* * *

**Tokio. Seis años antes. **

Al contrario que en el resto del mundo, los inicios de curso en Japón comienzan en abril. Era el día de la apertura del curso en la Universidad de Meikyou. Era una de las tantas universidades de Tokio. Se encontraba bastante alejada del centro de la ciudad. De hecho, incluso había una fábrica y un pequeño bosque muy cerca de allí.

–Al decidir estudiar en la Universidad de Meikyou, me gustaría que considerarais seriamente qué podéis aprender de esta universidad…

La voz del rector se escuchaba de manera sorda fuera del auditorio. Shaoran Li, un joven callado y solitario de cabello castaño algo rebelde se encontraba fuera sentado en una baranda mirando un cerezo en flor. Los árboles siempre le habían transmitido mucha paz. Había decidido no ir al discurso si podía evitarlo. Bastante tenía con lidiar con su enoclofobia como para ir voluntariamente. Es más, por si no fuera suficiente, a falta de un nombre, tenía dos: enoclofobia y demofobia. Las multitudes le producían ansiedad, agobio, hiperventilación, dolores de cabeza, molestias estomacales, palpitaciones, opresión en el pecho, tensión muscular, sensación de ahogo y un sudor incontrolable. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría pasar por algo así voluntariamente? Bastante con que tendría que ir a clase cada día.

Tras haber apreciado el cerezo, se levantó y caminó por el vacío campus universitario.

Shaoran salió del campus y se dirigió al bosque. En la entrada había una valla de madera con un cartel prohibiendo el paso. Al fondo, a través de un pequeño túnel formado de roca se apreciaba ya un árbol. La entrada parecía algo lúgubre. Desde allí se escuchaba cuando algún coche que iba con demasiada prisa tocaba el claxon para llamarle la atención a otro coche o a algún peatón descuidado. Shaoran se extrañó de que los coches no pararan de tocar el claxon. Con curiosidad, se alejó de la valla y volvió hacia la ciudad.

Allí, esperando a pasar por un paso de cebra, vio a una chica castaña muy joven, con una gran mochila y vestida casi como una niña. Llevaba gafas y no paraba de alzar la mano. La chica esperaba pacientemente con el brazo en alto a que algún coche parara. Los propios coches parecían avisarle con los claxon que en ese cruce era inútil esperar. Así que por eso los coches no paraban de pitar. Shaoran, al verla, se acercó tímidamente.

–Hey. Hay un semáforo con botón de cruce más allá. Es mejor que cruces por allí. –dijo Shaoran, que ya conocía el lugar. La chica se le quedó mirando. Vio que tras las gafas se ocultaban unos ojos verdes. –Los alumnos siempre cruzamos por allí. Por eso los coches nunca paran aquí.

–¿Ni aunque haya un paso de peatones? –preguntó la chica. No entendía que la gente no pasara por allí, ya que era un camino más directo, siempre que los coches pararan.

–Exacto.

–¿Eres un senpai? –preguntó la castaña. –Hoy empiezo la universidad.

–Este también es mi primer año. –dijo él. –Intenté cruzar desde aquí el día del examen de admisión y me rendí.

–Entonces los dos llegamos tarde a la ceremonia de apertura. –dijo la chica rascándose la nariz.

–Bueno, ir a la ceremonia de apertura no estaba entre mis planes. –reconoció Shaoran.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica.

–Bueno, no me gustan los lugares concurridos. Como te decía, deberías cruzar por allí. Adiós. –Shaoran se giró y se alejó. Entonces, tras unos pasos, Shaoran volvió la cabeza y volvió a ver a la desconocida esperando a cruzar con el brazo en alto. La chica lo pilló observándola.

–¡No importa! ¡Quiero comprobar algo! –dijo la chica. –¡Quiero comprobar si hay alguien amable que pare por mí!

La chica se volvió a girar y volvió a alzar el brazo para indicar a los conductores que alguien quería cruzar mientras se volvía a rascar la nariz. Shaoran sacó su cámara de fotos, la enfocó y le sacó una foto con el brazo alzado y mirando a su izquierda concentrada en el tráfico.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **aquí está el primer capítulo. La historia empieza en la actualidad y da un salto en el tiempo. Luego da otro salto más en el tiempo, hacia el día en el que se conocieron cuando Sakura intenta cruzar por el paso de cebra. Son como recuerdos de Shaoran. Espero que os podáis enganchar a la historia. Tendrá unos diez capítulos. Ya me iréis diciendo en los comentarios. Besis.


	2. La chica del paso de cebra

**Capítulo 2. La chica del paso de cebra.**

–Después de que Putin asumiera la presidencia de su país, el presidente de los Estados Unidos, en aquel entonces, Bill Clinton, que tenía una relación más estrecha con el anterior presidente Yeltsin… –decía el profesor de política internacional mientras escribía en la pizarra.

Shaoran estaba sentado en la última fila, donde había más sitios vacíos mientras tomaba apuntes. Era una clase escalonada, por lo que al estar arriba del todo, podía tener un mayor control y no se sentía tan agobiado. Por suerte en esa clase no se llenaba el aula. Entonces, miró algo más abajo, donde una chica morena muy guapa que se había girado hacia la fila de atrás parecía reír por algún comentario que sus acompañantes habían dicho y le devolvía el comentario. No parecían demasiado interesados en Putin, Clinton o Yeltsin.

–…sin embargo, el presidente Clinton debía afrontar una elección al año siguiente. –continuaba el profesor.

Entonces, Shaoran también se fijó que la chica del paso de cebra se encontraba una fila más abajo a su izquierda dando cabezadas con el lápiz en la mano. Se preguntaba si había conseguido cruzar el paso de peatones o si cruzó por otro lado. Le sorprendió que fuera a la universidad. Pensaba que no tendría más de quince años, pero por lo visto ya habría alcanzado los dieciocho. ¿Quién lo diría?

–…si el próximo gobierno era liderado por Al Gore o George Bush, las políticas del gobierno estadounidense…

La chica del paso de cebra dio tal cabezada que acabó despertándose, lo que hizo que Shaoran no pudiera evitar que se le escapara la risa, aunque por suerte nadie se dio cuenta ni de su existencia. La clase por fin acabó y los alumnos fueron saliendo al pasillo para marcharse.

–La clase de política internacional va a ser mi perdición. –comentaba un chico del grupo de amigos que estaban hablando en clase.

Después de ese grupito, salió la chica del paso de cebra estirando los brazos como si acabara de levantarse de la cama, seguido de Shaoran. La chica se dirigió hacia la derecha, como prácticamente todos los alumnos, por lo que Shaoran, volviendo la vista de vez en cuando emprendió el camino hacia su izquierda al estar el pasillo menos concurrido.

Entre la multitud de estudiantes en el pasillo, Tomoyo Daidouji, la chica de pelo negro se giró y vio como Shaoran se iba en dirección contraria. Se había dado cuenta que durante la clase, el castaño la había observado durante un rato.

Una vez alejado de la multitud, a Shaoran empezó a picarle el costado y se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Por lo visto no tenía suficiente con su fobia a las multitudes. También debía lidiar con su dermatitis atópica crónica. No era agradable de ver, pero por suerte sólo la sufría en el costado derecho y no era visible, pero sí molesta al producirle eccemas, inflamación cutánea, escozor y acumulación de líquidos.

Se metió en uno de los retretes, se sentó sobre la tapa y sacó un pequeño tarro, se subió la camiseta y se aplicó la crema. Al aplicarse la crema, el brote se le calmó significativamente.

–Tengo sueño. –se quejó algún alumno que entró a los aseos. –¡Hey, aquí apesta! ¿Te has tirado un pedo?

–Por supuesto que no. –se defendió el compañero –Huele como a algún tipo de mejunje.

–Sí, seguramente sea la fábrica que hay al lado de la universidad. –dijo otro. –Dicen que en verano huele incluso peor.

No obstante, con esa conversación, Shaoran sospechaba que quien apestaba era él. Cerró el tarrito y lo guardó. Preocupado, se fue directamente a su farmacia habitual.

–¿Inodora? –preguntó Clow Reed, el farmacéutico, un hombre moreno de pelo largo y gafas redondas. Shaoran lo conocía desde pequeño. Ese hombre vendía sobretodo remedios naturales.

–Sí. ¿Hay algún tratamiento que no huela tanto? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿Dices qué tu medicina huele? –preguntó Clow extrañado. Clow abrió un tarro más grande de la pomada de Shaoran y la olió, y después se la presentó a Shaoran. –No huele.

–Por supuesto que huele. –dijo Shaoran.

–La has utilizado desde que eras un niño pequeño. Sólo es tu imaginación. –insistió Clow.

Shaoran no había sido consciente del olor hasta ese momento. Quizás fuera veneno. Debía distanciarse de todo el mundo.

* * *

La cafetería de la universidad se encontraba bastante vacía, pero la poca gente que había estaba acompañada, excepto Shaoran, que comía solo en una de las mesas. Entonces apareció la chica del paso de cebra.

–¿Está este sitio vacío? –preguntó la castaña. Shaoran la miró con incredulidad por lo evidente. Casi toda la cafetería estaba vacía. –Sí.

Entonces la castaña se sentó junto a Shaoran.

–¿Por qué me sacaste una foto en el paso de peatones? –preguntó la castaña sin rodeos.

–¿Lo notaste? –preguntó Shaoran mientras comía.

–Normalmente se nota. ¿En qué departamento estás? –preguntó la castaña cambiando de tema radicalmente.

–En el de inglés. –contestó Shaoran.

–Soy Sakura Kinomoto, del departamento de francés. Creo que compartimos alguna asignatura.

–Shaoran Li.

–Tengo rinitis crónica. –dijo Sakura sorbiendo un poco por la nariz mientras sacaba un pañuelo para doblarlo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran, que no estaba acostumbrado a los giros que daba Sakura en la conversación.

–Mi sentido del olfato está más o menos al uno por ciento del promedio de la gente. –contestó Sakura como quien dice su edad.

–Ya. –dijo Shaoran incómodo. Ahora entendía por qué se le había acercado. Era incapaz de oler el mejunje que llevaba puesto en el costado.

–¿Has hecho algún amigo? –preguntó Sakura con otro giro en la conversación.

–No. Lo cierto es que no. –dijo Shaoran algo cabizbajo.

–Yo tampoco. –dijo Sakura. –A esta edad no es fácil hacer amigos.

Sakura sacó una bolsa de galletitas en forma de donut de su mochila para empezar a comer.

–¿Esa es toda tu comida? –preguntó Shaoran con curiosidad.

–Sí, ¿quieres? –ofreció Sakura.

–No, gracias. –dijo Shaoran.

–Pues están deliciosas. Las galletas donut son mi comida básica. –dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran pensaba que basar su nutrición en galletas no debía ser sano.

–¿En las galletas?

–Sí. –afirmó Sakura con orgullo. –El trigo les da un sabor maravilloso, y además tienen un agujerito en el centro. Bueno, entonces, podríamos ser amigos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran con la boca llena. Sakura parecía especialista en realizar quiebres en la conversación.

–¿Podemos?

–No entiendo como hemos llegado a este punto. –dijo Shaoran confuso.

–Supongo que un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos. –dijo Sakura con decepción. Shaoran le echó un ojo a Sakura. No sabía si se le podría llamar mujer con ese aspecto tan aniñado. –¿Por qué me has mirado así?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran incómodo. Evidentemente fue demasiado obvio a la hora de mirarla.

–Acabas de pensar que no se me podría llamar "mujer", ¿verdad? –adivinó Sakura.

–No es cierto. –mintió Shaoran. Pero Sakura se giró del asiento para darle la espalda, tal y como haría una niña pequeña. Al darse cuenta de que metió la pata, Shaoran intentó cambiar de tema. –Por cierto…

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura todavía girada mientras daba mordisquitos a una de sus galletas con un mohín en la cara.

–¿Conseguiste cruzar el paso de peatones? –preguntó Shaoran con curiosidad.

–No. –se lamentó Sakura con pesar mientras volvía a la posición inicial. –Parece que no hay demasiados buenos samaritanos. Pero antes de graduarme, lo cruzaré cueste lo que cueste. ¿Un paso de cebra que nadie cruza? No tiene sentido. Sólo un elefante podría cruzar un paso como ese.

–En realidad es bastante sencillo. Puedes cruzarlo. –dijo Shaoran después de darle un sorbo a su sopa de miso.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Sakura.

–Sí. Yo sé cómo cruzarlo. –dijo Shaoran mientras cogía su bol de arroz y comía con sus palillos.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Sakura con interés.

Cuando la tarde había caído y el cielo empezó a oscurecer, Shaoran acompaño a Sakura hasta el paso de cebra.

–¡Genial! –celebró contenta. A esa hora prácticamente no había tráfico. De hecho, en ese momento no pasaba ningún coche. Era como si todos se hubieran esfumado de la faz de la Tierra. –¡Puedo cruzarlo todas las veces que quiera!

Sakura cruzó una vez y volvió y se puso a girar alrededor de Shaoran contentísima, para después volver a cruzar. Era como si se hubiera liberado de algo. Parecía una niña pequeña a la que le hubieran regalado lo que quería por su cumpleaños.

–Bueno, me marcho. –dijo Shaoran después de haberle cumplido el sueño de cruzar el paso de cebra. Sakura se giró. –Adiós.

Sakura, simplemente, se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo. Como podéis comprobar, la personalidad de Sakura es bastante peculiar. En los próximos capítulos veremos cómo se desarrolla esto. No olvidéis dejar comentarios. Besis.


	3. El bosque secreto de Shaoran

**Capítulo 3. El bosque secreto de Shaoran.**

Tras haber dejado a Sakura en el paso de cebra para que lo cruzara todas las veces que quisiera, Shaoran se dirigió a la valla de madera que separaba la ciudad del bosque cercano a la universidad. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, la saltó para adentrarse en el bosque.

–¡Hey! –escuchó Shaoran justo cuando estaba en lo alto de la valla. Parecía que Sakura lo había seguido hasta allí. –Dice "prohibido el paso".

–Lo sé. –dijo Shaoran mientras pasaba la pierna derecha por el otro lado.

–¿Entonces por qué entras? –preguntó Sakura.

–Por la fotografía. Es mi afición. –dijo Shaoran terminando de pasar la valla. Entonces Sakura, se puso a saltar la valla ella también.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Queda mucho tiempo hasta mi próxima clase. –explicó Sakura. De hecho las clases del día ya habían terminado y la próxima sería al día siguiente.

Juntos, se adentraron hacia el bosque. Aunque estaba oscureciendo, todavía había luz. Parecía como la luz de un día nublado que le daba un halo de misterio al pequeño bosque. Los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban se colaban entre las hojas proporcionando unos reflejos espectaculares a las hojas. El bosque incluso tenía un riachuelo por el que discurría un agua pura y cristalina. Era un lugar muy relajante y tranquilo.

Sakura y Shaoran se adentraron a lo largo del bosque hasta llegar al riachuelo, donde Shaoran, armado con su cámara Canon, empezó a disparar. Después realizó fotos a algunos árboles, ramas y hojas.

Mientras tanto, Sakura miraba atentamente cómo Shaoran disfrutaba de esa pasión por la fotografía sin poder evitar sonreír. Lo cierto es que era un lugar precioso y muy fotogénico. Habían estado en silencio todo el tiempo, pero no hacía falta hablar. No era un silencio incómodo. Simplemente, Sakura acompañaba a Shaoran y ambos disfrutaban del bosque.

Entonces Sakura empezó a escuchar como un pajarito que habitaba en ese bosque silbaba. Empezó a mirar hacia las partes altas de los árboles hasta que lo encontró. No era una especie grande, pero sí tenía una cola larga en proporción a su tamaño.

–Oh, mira. Está allí. –dijo Sakura señalando un árbol. Shaoran se apresuró a enfocar con la cámara para poder sacarle la foto pero justo cuando iba a disparar, el pájaro alzó el vuelo. Sakura empezó a andar rápido en busca del pajarito, seguida de Shaoran.

–Ahí está. –dijo Shaoran, volviendo a enfocar con la cámara. Pero de nuevo, el pájaro se volvió a escapar. Era bastante escurridizo y ambos se pusieron a trotar.

–Por ahí. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó él.

–Sí. Lo he oído.

–¿Por dónde?

–Por allí, probablemente. –dijo Sakura, que no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. Entonces ambos llegaron a un claro dentro del pequeño bosque con vistas a un lago. Parecía mentira que un lugar tan bello pudiera existir tan cerca de la ciudad, a pesar de que en Tokio habían parques espectaculares. La entrada al bosque parecía cumplir la función de espantar a la gente a las mil maravillas, ya que no era un lugar nada transitado gracias a una entrada más bien lúgubre, sobre un camino de tierra, y unas rocas que formaban un pequeño túnel, aunque lo que se escondía dentro era todo lo contrario. Aquel bosquecillo parecía un lugar virgen con el que Sakura y Shaoran se sentían cautivados. De hecho no podían dejar de sonreír por encontrarse en un lugar tan bello. Entonces volvieron a escuchar el silbido del pajarito, que se encontraba en la rama de un árbol. Era como si el ave los hubiera llevado hasta allí a propósito sólo para descubrirles ese lugar. –Qué mono.

Sakura y Shaoran se agacharon con sigilo y Shaoran volvió a enfocar al ave, que volvió a salir volando justo cuando tenía el obturador de la cámara preparado. No parecía que quisiera dejarse fotografiar. Ambos jóvenes suspiraron decepcionados.

No obstante, Sakura se empeñó en que el chico fotografiara a la escurridiza ave. Para ello, cogieron la bolsa de galletitas donut de Sakura y se subió sobre los hombros de Shaoran para colocar algunas en las ramitas del árbol para que sirvieran de cebo.

–¿Comerán los pájaros algo como esto? –preguntó Shaoran, que no lo tenía tan claro.

–Claro que sí. Tienen el mejor sabor del mundo. –contestó Sakura de forma obvia mientras seguía introduciendo galletitas en las ramitas del árbol. –Ve más a la derecha.

–Vale. –dijo Shaoran mientras sostenía la bolsa y sujetaba la pierna de Sakura con la otra mano para que no se cayera de sus hombros.

–Shaoran, ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien? –preguntó Sakura con uno de sus típicos cambios de tema mientras seguía poniendo cebos a los pájaros.

–Sí. –mintió Shaoran, que no quería quedar como un patán.

–¿En serio? ¿Y cómo fue?

–¿Qué cómo fue?

–¿Fue algo dulce, como algo que se derrite? –preguntó Sakura.

–Bueno, supongo que algo así. –dijo Shaoran con duda.

–Nunca has besado a nadie, ¿verdad? –dijo Sakura mirando hacia abajo.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Muchas veces! –dijo él indignado.

–Muy bien, ya he terminado. –dijo Sakura limpiándose la mano con su camisola. Shaoran se agachó para que la chica pudiera bajar de sus hombros y le devolvió la bolsa de galletas. –¿Peso mucho?

–No. En realidad me sorprende que seas tan liviana. ¿De verdad sólo comes esas galletas? –preguntó el castaño.

–Consigo todos los nutrientes, si es lo que quieres saber. –dijo Sakura. –Lo que me falta es la hormona del crecimiento.

–¿La hormona del crecimiento?

–Tienes migajas de galleta en el pelo. –dijo Sakura sin aclararle nada mientras se acercó a él y le fue quitando las migajas del pelo. Cuando terminó, cogió una galleta de la bolsa y se la puso a Shaoran en la boca mientras reía. –¿A que están ricas?

–Sí, están deliciosas. –dijo Shaoran con la boca llena y animándose a coger otra de la bolsa. –Sólo una más. –Pero al ver la cara seria de Sakura, se animó a coger otra. –Está bien, otra más.

Ya de noche, cuando Shaoran llegó a su casa, se metió en el laboratorio de revelado que se montó en una de las habitaciones. Aunque lo más común era utilizar máquinas digitales, a Shaoran le gustaba realizar fotos con su cámara analógica. Es cierto que con las digitales podías ver la foto de forma inmediata, pero él disfrutaba todo el proceso, desde que enfocaba hasta que veía aparecer la imagen en el papel fotográfico dentro del líquido de revelado. También era una forma de ser más perfeccionista y cuidadoso a la hora de sacar las fotos.

Conforme iba revelando, iba colgando las fotos para que se secaran. Las había sacado en blanco y negro. Entre ellas, además de las fotos del bosque, también estaba la de Sakura de medio cuerpo con el brazo en alto e intentando cruzar el paso de cebra. La había sacado con efecto bokeh, de manera que la imagen de ella era nítida y el fondo, con un par de coches, se veía difuminado.

Al día siguiente, la lluvia caía con fuerza mientras Shaoran se encontraba en la cafetería de la universidad comiendo.

–Li. –dijo Tomoyo que se plantó con una bandeja frente a Shaoran. Cuando éste se dio cuenta de quién era, no pudo evitar levantarse de los nervios que le producía la presencia de esa chica. –¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a esa mesa? Debe ser aburrido comer solo. Vamos a la misma clase. Ven si quieres.

–Gracias. –dijo Shaoran, sin esperar ese ofrecimiento. Siempre había tenido dificultades para relacionarse con los demás por sus complejos. No todos los días una chica como ella se acercaba a un chico como él y debía aprovechar esa oportunidad. Sin más, cogió su bandeja, su mochila y su paraguas y la siguió a la otra mesa.

–Aquí está. –dijo Tomoyo colocando su bandeja en la mesa, como si hubiera sido todo parte de un plan.

–Hola. –dijo Shaoran tímidamente ante la atenta mirada de los jóvenes.

–Hola. –saludaron todos.

–¿Por qué no te sientas? –dijo una de las chicas, que respondía al nombre de Rika Sasaki.

–Sí, siéntate. –dijo Chiharu Mihara, otra de las chicas.

–Vale. –dijo Shaoran. Cuando iba a sentarse, se tropezó con una de las patas de la silla. Por suerte sólo fue un tropiezo y no hubo que lamentar cuencos de arroz en la cabeza de nadie. Shaoran se sentó entre Tomoyo y Chiharu.

–¿Estás bien, tío? –preguntó Eriol Hiraguizawa, un chico moreno con gafas riéndose por la torpeza del castaño. –Es una sorpresa que puedas hablar.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Shaoran, que no entendía qué quería decir el chico.

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empezamos las clases? Nunca te he visto hablar con nadie. –explicó Eriol.

–Bueno, algunas personas son así. –dijo Chiharu a Eriol.

–¿Eres ese tipo de persona? –le preguntó Rika directamente.

–No. No es que no me guste hablar con la gente. –dijo él bajo la atenta mirada de Tomoyo.

–Entonces sí te gusta hablar. –comentó Yamazaki, un chico moreno y risueño.

–Es sólo que soy un poco tímido. –dijo Shaoran.

–Pues lo has sido durante bastante tiempo. –dijo Eriol.

–Venga, hagamos un brindis por nuestro nuevo amigo. –propuso Yamazaki. Cuando todos cogieron sus vasos, excepto Shaoran, brindaron. –¿Por qué no brindas? ¿Qué sentido tiene si no te unes?

Shaoran, con la boca llena, cogió su vaso y brindó con ellos y siguieron comiendo. Shaoran no pudo evitar en pensar que quizás la gente sí sea esper. Pensó que aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente, se pueden descifrar los verdaderos sentimientos. Al verlos interaccionar, pensó que a Yamazaki le gustaba Tomoyo. Y que a Eriol también le gustaba Tomoyo. También pensó que a Rika le gustaba Eriol.

Mientras el grupo reía y Shaoran seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, Sakura apareció por la cafetería alegremente balanceando su paraguas y con una vieja cámara de fotos Canon que se había comprado colgando del cuello para darle una sorpresa a Shaoran. Pero la sorpresa se la llevó ella, parándose en seco al divisar al castaño. Era muy extraño que no estuviera sólo en una mesa, como de costumbre. La sonrisa se le fue borrando de la cara. Entonces Shaoran, giró un poco la cabeza y vio a Sakura allí parada. Entonces fue a sentarse a una mesa sola, dándole la espalda al grupo, del que sólo Shaoran se dio cuenta de su presencia. Sakura se quitó la cámara del cuello posándola sobre la mesa. Al hilo de los esper, Shaoran pensó que Sakura también podía leer los pensamientos de la gente, y fue en esa situación cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de Tomoyo Daidouji desde que entraron en la universidad.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **llegamos al capítulo 3. Sakura empieza a aficionarse a la fotografía gracias a Shaoran y éste, por su parte, empieza a hacer amigos, aunque parece que eso no le ha hecho tanta gracia a Sakura. ¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia? Dejadlo en los comentarios. Nos leemos.


	4. Amigos

**Capítulo 4. Amigos.**

Bajo un sol abrasador, un todoterreno verde oscuro se dirigía hacia la costa. En él viajaban Eriol Hiraguizawa, Tomoyo Daidouji, Shaoran y Chiharu Mihara,

–¡Es precioso! –dijo Chiharu cuando llegaron a la playa, que estaba protegida por una bonita arbolada.

–Os dije que os gustaría. –dijo Eriol. Mientras los chicos iban descargando el coche de neveras, tumbonas y algún flotador con forma de animal, las chicas fueron a la caseta a cambiarse. –Las mujeres siempre se toman mucho tiempo en cosas como estas.

–Es cierto. –dijo Shaoran mientras abría una de las tumbonas.

–Hace mucho calor. Deberíamos irnos al agua sin ellas. –dijo Eriol mientras se quitaba su camiseta de tirantes.

–Sí. Es verdad. –dijo Shaoran tímidamente. Pese a que tenía un cuerpo muy atlético, su cabeza estaba llena de complejos, especialmente por su dermatitis, que había tapado convenientemente con un pequeño vendaje.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Eriol, al verle el vendaje cuando éste se quitaba la camiseta.

–Nada, un raspón. –mintió Shaoran.

–¿No te habrá arañado alguien? –preguntó Eriol con suspicacia.

–No.

–Venga, enséñamelo. –dijo Eriol intentando despegarle la venda.

–¡Quita!

–¿Por qué? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que hay como diez marcas de uñas de una chica. –dijo Eriol.

–Sentimos la espera. –dijo Chiharu. Los chicos entonces pararon y se fijaron en lo bonitas que eran las dos. Chiharu llevaba un bikini rosa mientras que Tomoyo llevaba un bikini blanco y un pareo. –¿Lo ves? Te dije que se quedarían sin palabras.

–¡No estamos sin palabras! ¿Verdad? –dijo Eriol, aunque en realidad Shaoran sí lo estaba, especialmente viendo a Tomoyo. Aunque con lo tímido, inocente y callado que era, dejarlo sin palabras tampoco era una tarea tan difícil. –¡Tío, recobra la compostura!

Las chicas no pudieron más que reír ante la cara que había puesto Shaoran. Durante el día, estuvieron jugando a la pelota en el agua, sacaron alguna foto con una cámara a prueba de agua y pescaron con una red desde las rocas, o al menos lo intentaron, ya que lo único que consiguieron fue sacar una chancla enredada en un montón de algas.

Después de la pesca fallida, de comer y sacarse una foto los cuatro, se echaron en las toallas sobre la arena. Shaoran giró su cabeza a la derecha, donde estaba Tomoyo con los ojos cerrados y la mano sobre la frente para que no le molestara tanto el sol. Ni en sus sueños habría imaginado que algún día se encontraría en esa situación.

Varios días después, de vuelta a la rutina del campus universitario, Shaoran ya había revelado todas las fotos y se las estaba enseñando al grupo sentados en a una mesa.

–No seas ansioso. –le dijo Chiharu a Yamazaki, que miraba las fotos con impaciencia.

–Tus pechos son muy pequeños. –respondió Yamazaki fijándose en una de las fotos y haciendo que los demás rieran.

–¡Oh, cállate! –ordenó Chiharu.

–Tendríais que haber venido vosotros también. –opinó Eriol.

–No me apetecía. Ya no somos niños. –dijo Rika.

–¿Niños? ¡Oye, yo también soy adulto! –protestó Eriol fingiendo indignación.

–Me quedaré esta. –dijo Chiharu.

–¿No se enfadará tu novia si ve estas fotos? –preguntó Yamazaki a Shaoran al ver una foto de él y Tomoyo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran, que no esperaba la pregunta.

–¿Qué? ¿Tienes novia? –preguntó Tomoyo, aunque sonriendo.

–No. –respondió el castaño.

–¿De verdad? Te he visto varias veces con una chica. –añadió Yamazaki, que había dado por hecho que la chica con la que vio a Shaoran era su novia.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Rika ignorando completamente el hecho de que Shaoran había respondido que no tenía novia.

–Creo que era la chica del Departamento de Francés. –dijo Yamazaki pensativamente.

–No es mi novia. Sólo es una amiga. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿De verdad? ¿Quién es? –preguntó Eriol, sin caer en la cuenta de quién era.

–Tú también sabes quién es. Es la chica de la clase de política internacional. –le aclaró Yamazaki. –¿Te acuerdas de la chica que siempre se duerme detrás de nosotros?

–¡Ah! ¿Es ella? –preguntó Tomoyo sonriendo.

–¿Sales con alguien como ella? –preguntó Eriol, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Chiharu, que todavía no sabía quién era.

–¿No la recuerdas? Tiene el pelo no demasiado largo y algo revuelto y siempre se está limpiando la nariz. –explicó Eriol.

–Resumiendo, una rara. –añadió Yamazaki, provocando la risa de Eriol y que Shaoran se sintiera mal por cómo hablaban de Sakura.

–Una persona normal no saldría con ella. –añadió Rika.

–Ya os he dicho que sólo es una amiga. –dijo Shaoran reafirmándose.

–No seas tímido. No todo el mundo tiene los mismos gustos. –dijo Eriol.

–Será mejor que pares. –dijo Chiharu.

–Sólo es cuestión de preferencias. –se defendió Eriol.

–Una chica con esa descripción está detrás de ti. –avisó Chiharu.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Eriol casi sin voz. Cuando se giró, vio a Sakura con cara triste, la cabeza gacha y sujetando un libro sobre el pecho con sus dos brazos. En el grupo reinó el silencio y se miraron pensando que habían metido la pata hasta el corvejón. Entonces, Sakura miró a Shaoran con decepción, se dirigió a él y le extendió el libro, que éste recogió sin saber qué cara poner ante ella.

–Mira, habéis herido sus sentimientos. –dijo Rika a Eriol y Yamazaki una vez que se marchó.

–No sabía que estaba detrás de mí. –se defendió Eriol.

–¿Crees que puedes decir cosas así sólo porque creías que no estaba? –preguntó Chiharu.

–No he dicho nada malo de ella. –se defendió Yamazaki.

–¡La acabas de llamar rara! –argumentó Rika.

–Sólo seguía la corriente. –dijo Yamazaki.

–¿Entonces no lo decías en serio? –preguntó Chiharu.

–Ya te he dicho que seguía la corriente.

–Tengo algo que hacer. Tengo que irme. –dijo Shaoran de manera apresurada.

–Vale. –dijo Eriol.

–Hasta luego. –dijo Shaoran marchándose mientras el grupo veía cómo se marchaba.

–¿Para qué has dicho eso? –preguntó Rika a Yamazaki una vez que se hubo ido. –Os habéis pasado.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran se marchó corriendo y llegó hasta la entrada del bosque. Después de saltar la valla, atravesó el pequeño túnel de roca que daba acceso al bosque y buscó a Sakura. No tuvo que dar demasiadas vueltas hasta dar con ella sentada junto a un árbol frente al lago.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura con la cabeza gacha.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Shaoran.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura.

–No tenían malas intenciones. –dijo Shaoran defendiendo a sus amigos. –Siempre son así, divirtiéndose a mi costa.

–La verdad es que no me importa. –dijo Sakura.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Shaoran, pero ésta no contestó. –Qué alivio.

–¿Realmente crees eso? –preguntó Sakura. –¡Porque si realmente lo crees eres un idiota insensible! No me importa en absoluto que me llamen "rara". Estoy acostumbrada. Eres tú quien me entristece. "Sólo es una amiga, sólo es una amiga". Lo decías como si fuera una excusa. ¡Pero en realidad no te alegras de tener una amiga así!

–Lo siento. –dijo Shaoran tímidamente. No sabía cómo manejar una situación así.

–Si realmente fueras mi amigo me podrías haber defendido un poquito. –dijo Sakura con la voz temblorosa.

–Sí. –reconoció Shaoran.

–Podrías haber dicho que no soy rara, simplemente que soy más original que los demás. –dijo Sakura, que seguía sin levantar la cabeza. Al ver a Sakura tan abatida, a Shaoran sólo se le ocurrió abrir su bandolera y sacar una bolsita. Se acercó a ella, se agachó y se la tendió.

–Toma esto. –dijo Shaoran. –La compré en una tienda de regalos en la costa.

Sakura la abrió y sacó una galletita donut. Eran diferentes de las que solía comprar ella, pero cuando la vio se acordó lo que le gustaban y decidió comprársela.

–¿Para mí? –preguntó Sakura.

–Sí. Espero que te gusten. –dijo él.

–Después de comerme esto, voy a llorar. –dijo Sakura. Parecía una niña indefensa. –Estaba intentando no hacerlo, pero voy a llorar.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Shaoran, que no entendía nada.

–Seguro que lloro. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Vas a llorar alto? –preguntó Shaoran. Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza.

–Entonces me la llevaré. –dijo Shaoran arrebatándole la bolsa. No le gustaba ver a nadie llorar.

–¡No! –dijo Sakura volviendo a quitarle la bolsa a él.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó él. Entonces ella sonrió y le ofreció la bolsa para que cogiera. Con ese regalo, ambos supieron que todo estaba bien entre ellos. De hecho, Shaoran empezó a instruir a Sakura en el arte de la fotografía.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **a pesar del disgusto, parece que Sakura no puede resistirse a las galletitas, que le ha servido a Shaoran para firmar la paz. ¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia? Nos leemos.


	5. Sueños

**Capítulo 5. Sueños.**

Cada día, después de clase, Sakura y Shaoran iban a realizar fotos al bosque. Después de una de esas tardes de fotografía, Shaoran y Sakura se dirigieron a la casa de él.

–Es esa casa. –dijo Shaoran señalándola. –El alquiler aquí es mucho más barato que en cualquier edificio cerca de la estación.

–Entiendo.

–Siéntate. –dijo Shaoran una vez dentro de casa. Era una casa bastante vieja y no era demasiado grande. Aún así, era un pelín más grande que cualquier apartamento que pudiera haber en la ciudad. –¿Quieres algo de beber?

–Vale. –dijo Sakura sentándose en el sofá. Mientras esperaba, Sakura miró hacia atrás y vio un montón de fotos en blanco y negro pegadas en la pared y al frente otras tantas a color. La casa estaba llena de fotografías. Entonces, sobre un mueble, vio unos cuatro tarros de algún tipo de crema. Se levantó y cogió uno.

–Oye, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó Sakura con curiosidad mientras Shaoran cerraba la nevera. Cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura había abierto el tarro y lo había olido fue hacia ella rápidamente quitándoselo de las manos.

–No toques esto sin permiso. –dijo él. Recogió los tarros y se los llevó al cuarto de baño bajo la mirada de Sakura.

–Lo siento. –dijo ella. –No hace falta que los escondas con tanta prisa. Eres un chico, necesitas usar cosas como esa.

–¿Con qué lo has confundido? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Olvídalo. –dijo Sakura.

–La habitación de revelado está por ahí. –indicó Shaoran. Shaoran se disponía a instruir a Sakura en el revelado de fotos. Sakura intentaba enrollar unos negativos en una rueda. –Hay que hacerlo en la oscuridad. ¿De verdad tienes los ojos cerrados?

–Sí.

–Vale. ¡Espera!

–¿Qué?

–No se está enrollando. ¿Lo ves? –dijo Shaoran. Después de haber conseguido enrollar los negativos, Shaoran encendió la luz roja típica de los laboratorios de revelado. –Ahora saca el papel fotográfico.

–Voy.

–Ponlo ahora en el líquido de revelado. Con cuidado.

–¿Así? –dijo Sakura sosteniendo el papel como si hiciera equilibrios con cristales.

–Sí, muy bien. Y ahora, con las pinzas, asegúrate que todas las partes se quedan a remojo.

–¡Es genial! –dijo Sakura con ilusión al ver cómo aparecía la imagen en el papel fotográfico. –¿Qué hay que hacer después de esto?

–Recógela desde una esquina y la dejamos secar.

Después de la sesión de revelado volvieron al salón.

–Se está haciendo tarde. –dijo Shaoran.

–No te preocupes, todavía hay trenes.

–Siempre me olvido del tiempo cuando me pongo a revelar fotos. –dijo Shaoran recogiendo material fotográfico del salón.

–Es cierto. Cuando lo pasas bien el tiempo pasa volando.

–Espera aquí un minuto. Te acompañaré a la estación cuando se haya revelado la última. –dijo Shaoran.

–Vale. –accedió Sakura mientras Shaoran fue a guardar las cosas. Mientras tanto, Sakura se quedó en la estancia mirando todas las fotos que tenía el castaño en casa, cuando vio la foto en la que aparecía ella alzando el brazo para intentar cruzar el paso de cebra. Sakura sonrió. Era la única foto que había visto con personas.

Unos minutos después, Shaoran acompañaba a Sakura hasta la estación empujando una bicicleta.

–Hoy me has hecho muy feliz. –dijo Sakura. –He visto mi foto. Y también me has enseñado cómo revelarlas.

–Ah. Ven cuando quieras. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Puedo?

–Es mucho más rápido que llevarlas a un laboratorio fotográfico, y más barato. –dijo Shaoran.

–Entonces volveré seguro. –dijo Sakura sonriendo. –Al final me convertiré en una mujer a la que no puedas esperar para sacar fotos.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que me convertiré en una mujer que llenará una habitación con sus fotos. –aclaró ella.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Shaoran. A veces le costaba entender a Sakura.

–Pero todavía no. –dijo Sakura sin aclarárselo. –Habrá que esperar un poco. Al menos hasta que me pueda deshacer de estas gafas.

–¿Tus gafas?

–El médico me dijo que me podría quitar estas gafas cuando crezca.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran sin entender qué tenía que ver el crecimiento con la visión.

–¿No te lo dije ya? Me falta la hormona del crecimiento.

–¿De verdad vas a crecer? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Pues claro. –dijo Sakura como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Mis pechos crecerán y mi cadera se ensanchará. Incluso mis dientes crecerán otra vez.

–¿Tus dientes?

–Todavía tengo un diente de leche. –explicó Sakura.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Pero no te preocupes. De ahora en adelante creceré y me convertiré en alguien increíblemente guapa y querida por todo el mundo. –dijo Sakura. –Me convertiré en una mujer adulta, llevaré un vestido muy revelador y posaré delante de ti. Cuando me quite las gafas será cuando te quedes realmente pasmado. ¿Entendido?

Al escuchar a Sakura, Shaoran pensaba que su amiga no paraba de soñar despierta.

–Me pregunto si veré eso algún día. –dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

–Espera, ¿estás intentando imaginártelo pero no puedes, verdad? –preguntó Sakura.

–No me hagas caso. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Por qué?

–Ya eres estudiante universitaria. –dijo Shaoran intentando hacerle ver que era demasiado tarde como para convertirse en todo lo que le había dicho.

–Esto sólo es el principio para mí. –dijo Sakura.

–Imposible.

–No es imposible. –dijo Sakura. Estaba claro que no llegarían a ningún acuerdo.

Al día siguiente, en clase, el profesor se encontraba hablando de armas de destrucción masiva. Shaoran cogía apuntes sentado junto a Tomoyo, que ojeaba una revista de novias. Últimamente le apetecía estar con ella todo el tiempo y, por eso, dejó de aplicarse el mejunje para la dermatitis.

–Apesta. –dijo de repente el profesor. Al escuchar eso, a Shaoran le entraron nervios. –Que alguien cierre la ventana, por favor.

–Es cierto que huele fatal, ¿verdad? –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Crees que son los gases de la fábrica? –preguntó con temor a que le dijera que era él el que emitía ese olor nauseabundo.

–Sí. –contestó Tomoyo para alivio de Shaoran.

–Para mí supone una gran ayuda.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo. Shaoran no se había dado cuenta de que pensó eso en voz alta.

–Nada. –se apresuró a decir. Se fijo en la revista cambio de tema. –¿Qué lees? ¿Es interesante?

–Mucho. Algún día seré una novia. –dijo Tomoyo con mirada soñadora.

–Estoy seguro que serás una novia preciosa. –opinó Shaoran. Entonces Tomoyo le miró con una sonrisa mientras que él agachó la cabeza por su timidez.

–Gracias.

–De nada.

–¿Y qué tal con Kinomoto? ¿No habéis pensado en el matrimonio? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Claro que no. Eso ni si quiera lo veo de cerca. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Pero algún día llegará, no? –insistió Tomoyo mientras ojeaba una página de la revista.

–No creo que me case. –dijo Shaoran mirando al frente de la clase.

–¿Por qué? –girando la mirada hacia él.

–Es un presentimiento.

–Pues qué desperdicio. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó Shaoran con sorpresa.

–No por ti, sino para la persona que se supone que esté contigo. –explicó Tomoyo. –La felicidad de otra persona estará en tus manos. En algún lugar habrá una chica esperando recibir esa felicidad. Así que tienes que asegurarte de que esa chica la reciba.

Ante lo que dijo Tomoyo, Shaoran nada más que pudo sonreír, esperando que esa chica fuera ella.

Después de clases, Sakura se fue a practicar sus dotes fotográficas al bosque. Realizaba fotos a todas partes y a cualquier cosa, incluso levantó su pierna para hacerle una foto a su bota. Sakura seguía sacando fotos con una sonrisa en su cara cuando apareció Shaoran por allí. Cuando alzó el brazo para saludarle vio que no venía solo, sino que venía acompañado de aquella chica tan mona llamada Tomoyo Daidouji.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shaoran a Tomoyo, consciente que quizá no iba ni con el calzado ni el vestuario más adecuado para pasear por el bosque. –A veces es un poco difícil andar por aquí.

–Estoy bien, no es tan difícil. –dijo Tomoyo mientras que a Sakura se le había borrado la sonrisa mientras los veía venir.

–Lo siento. ¿Te hemos hecho esperar mucho? –preguntó Shaoran a Sakura.

–Hola. –saludó Tomoyo.

–Hola. –respondió Sakura, que seguía sin entender qué hacía la morena allí.

–Tomoyo tenía muchas ganas de venir cuando le he hablado de este lugar. –explicó Shaoran.

–Es un sitio realmente bonito y tranquilo. –valoró Tomoyo.

–¿Verdad que sí? Mira por allá. Hay un… –pero Shaoran detuvo su explicación al ver cómo Sakura empezó a caminar como si se la llevaran los demonios. –Perdona, ¿puedes esperar un momento?

–Claro. –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. Shaoran se fue trotando en busca de Sakura, que se había adentrado por la maleza del bosque.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Shaoran cuando la alcanzaba.

–¡Sí, ella es muy bonita. Realmente bonita! –dijo Sakura enfadada sin dejar de caminar deprisa. –¡Además, sabe que es bonita! ¡No estoy diciendo que eso sea malo! ¡Por eso a toda la gente le gusta: los del mismo sexo, los del sexo opuesto, mayores y pequeños. ¡Estoy segura que incluso le gusta a los perritos!¡Es la mujer perfecta!

–¿Pero qué te pasa? –preguntó Shaoran siguiéndole todavía sin comprender el enfado de Sakura.

–¡Pasa que ella es lo opuesto a mí! –dijo parándose en seco. –¿Por qué la has traído aquí?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran. Sakura se giró para mirarle a la cara.

–¿No era este nuestro lugar? –preguntó ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra "nuestro". –¿No era este un sitio importante sólo para nosotros dos?

Shaoran se quedó sin palabras. Sakura estaba enfadada. El mohín de su cara, que parecía más propio de una niña pequeña que el de una universitaria se lo decía todo. Al ver que Shaoran no decía nada, se marchó. Realmente no sabía qué decir.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **ains, este Shaoran es tan inocente. No se da cuenta que Sakura está teniendo un ataque de celos en toda regla. Si es que Sakura consideraba el bosque algo sólo de ellos y lo que menos esperaba encontrar era a una tercera persona. A ver cómo se desarrolla esto.

Gracias por los reviews.

**Nozomi: **ya que no puedo responder por privado, te lo comento aquí. El que estén todos enamorados de Tomoyo, o más bien que agrada a todos no deja de ser una suposición de Shaoran, aunque Sakura también parece que lo piensa. No hay más que ver el ataque de celos que ha tenido. Siento que no te compenetres con los personajes. Procuraré mejorar. Espero que sigas leyendo. Al fin y al cabo, la historia todavía no ha terminado. Gracias por tu comentario.

Nos leemos.


	6. Planes

**Capítulo 6. Planes.**

Un nuevo día llegó, al igual que otra clase de política internacional. El profesor hablaba del gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Mientras que Yamazaki y Chiharu cogían apuntes atentamente, Eriol se echaba una buena siesta nada disimulada. Ya le pediría los apuntes a Yamazaki. En la fila de atrás, Rika y Tomoyo miraban una revista de novias mientras que Shaoran, aunque con la mirada en la clase, su cabeza permanecía en la discusión que mantuvo Sakura con él, ya que él sólo alcanzó a preguntar qué pasaba. Miró hacia atrás y vio el sitio donde solía sentarse Sakura vacío. Después de la clase fue a la cafetería a buscarla, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo estaba estudiando en la biblioteca en una de esas mesas alargadas con separadores que hacían lugares individuales. Entonces, alguien se puso delante.

–¿Te importa que me siente aquí? –preguntó Sakura refiriéndose al lugar de enfrente.

–Adelante. –dijo Tomoyo, que no alzó la mirada ni una sola vez, concentrada en lo que escribía.

–Gracias. –dijo Sakura. Mientras se sentaba, Tomoyo vio por la ranura por donde salía la luz de quién se trataba.

–Siento lo de ayer. –se disculpó Tomoyo. Pero Sakura puso un diccionario de francés-inglés justo delante de su cara. Lo cierto es que sí que era una chica peculiar. Tampoco es que ella hubiera hecho nada malo. Al ver que no le respondía, Tomoyo se dispuso a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces Sakura empezó a bajar el diccionario poco a poco, dejando ver sólo su mirada detrás de las gafas. Tomoyo se sentía incómoda ante esa situación. Sakura seguía con su mirada fija. Al ver el colgante que llevaba, Sakura se levantó de repente.

–¡Ah, amatista! –dijo Sakura con sorpresa y demasiado alto para estar en una biblioteca.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Tomoyo sin esperar esa reacción.

Ambas chicas salieron de la biblioteca para irse al aire libre a hablar más tranquilamente antes de que las echaran.

–¿Tú también tienes una amatista? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–No. –respondió Sakura.

–He oído que es una gema que puede hacer que la gente te quiera. –explicó Tomoyo.

–¡Eso es genial! –exclamó Sakura haciendo reír a Tomoyo.

–¿Verdad que es bonito?

–Mucho.

–¿Es eso cuarzo rosa? –preguntó Tomoyo fijando la mirada en la pulsera que llevaba Sakura.

–Sí.

–¿Son gemas del amor, verdad? –preguntó.

–Exacto.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran seguía buscando a Sakura. Para su sorpresa, la encontró sentada con Tomoyo en unas mesas que había en el campus. Si antes no entendía nada, esa situación le confundía todavía más. El día anterior se había enfadado con él por haber llevado a Tomoyo al bosque y hoy se la encontraba hablando con ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Shaoran aligeró el paso para dirigirse a ellas, ajenas de las miradas de Shaoran.

–Sí, tienen forma de corazón. –explicó Sakura.

–¿Qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó Shaoran apareciendo de repente.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Sakura viendo quién era.

–¿Cómo que "oh"? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Shaoran, esto son gemas del amor. –explicó Tomoyo a Shaoran señalando la pulsera de Sakura, mientras ella levantaba el brazo para que las viera él.

–Cierto. –dijo ella.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó Shaoran cogiéndole del brazo y arrastrándola a un lugar más apartado, haciendo caso omiso de las gemas del amor. –¿Qué estás haciendo?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Sakura con su vocecita aguda.

–Deja de jugar. ¿Por qué estás con Tomoyo? –preguntó Shaoran yendo al grano.

–Nos hemos hecho amigas. –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

–¿Pero ayer no estabas enfadada? –preguntó Shaoran.

–No estaba enfadada con ella.

–Sí, pero… ¿estás tramando algo? –preguntó Shaoran.

–No estoy tramando nada.

–No puede ser.

–¿Cómo que no puede ser?

–Sólo quiero que la persona que amo se enamore de la persona que ama. –explicó Sakura, dejando a Shaoran sin saber si había comprendido ese trabalenguas.

La compleja relación que definió Sakura como "querer que la persona que ella amaba se enamorara de la persona que él amaba" duró hasta el tercer año en la universidad.

* * *

**Nueva York. Presente.**

En Nueva York, el reloj digital de Shaoran marcaba las cinco menos veinte. Aunque era temprano, ya había oscurecido en la ciudad americana. No lo pudo evitar, sacó su trípode para empezar a sacar fotos. Mientras esperaba a su amiga, se dedicaría a sacar fotos.

Mientras tanto, en una galería en la que había un árbol de navidad, estaban colocando diferentes fotografías en las paredes. Pronto sería la exposición y debería estar todo listo para el viernes veintitrés de diciembre. La joven se miró la muñeca para mirar la hora. Llevaba una pulsera con las gemas de cuarzo rosa, también conocidas como las gemas del amor. Unos minutos después, salió de la galería y se fue a la esquina de la calle con prisa. Alzó su brazo para pedir un taxi.

* * *

**Tokio (en la universidad). Cuatro años antes.**

Después de que Sakura y Tomoyo se hubieran hecho amigas, ellas y Shaoran pasaban más tiempo juntos. Sakura acababa de hablarle a Shaoran sobre los esper y lo había retado a que lo comprobara con Tomoyo cuando se acercó a ellos para comer en la cafetería.

–Araña. –musitó Shaoran de manera inaudible mientras seguía con la mirada fija en Tomoyo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la morena mientras Sakura sonreía. Era consciente de que estaba intentando probar lo que le había dicho antes sobre los esper.

–Nada. –dijo Shaoran. Pero Sakura se echó a reír.

–¡Hey! –se quejó Shaoran.

–¿Qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar Tomoyo más intrigada todavía.

–Nada. –insistió Shaoran.

–Bueno, entonces, ¿qué has decidido hacer? ¿Vienes a la clase de esta tarde? –preguntó Tomoyo a Shaoran.

–Vale. ¿Está Eriol en el seminario? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Eriol y Yamazaki tienen sus prácticas y Chiharu está con el Programa Berlitz. –explicó Tomoyo.

–Veo que han empezado a preparar la búsqueda de trabajo. –dijo Shaoran.

–Sí. ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad.

–Pues… –empezó a decir Shaoran con duda, pero fue interrumpida por Sakura.

–¿Por qué no sacas fotos el resto de tu vida en lugar de buscar un trabajo?

–¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir con eso? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Come hierba o algo. –dijo Sakura como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y haciendo que Tomoyo se riera. –Tomoyo, ¿tú ya has encontrado tú camino, verdad?

–Lo siento por vosotros, chicos, pero voy a utilizar las influencias de mi madre. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿No era una compañía extranjera? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Sí. Además, trabajaría fuera del país. Por eso escogí esta carrera. –explicó Tomoyo.

–Eres una anticuada a pesar de tu apariencia. –dijo Shaoran. –Así que cuando te gradúes te marcharás al extranjero. Te echaré de menos.

–Te echaremos de menos. –corrigió Sakura.

–Espera, ¿y tú qué vas a hacer? Todavía no lo has decidido, ¿verdad? –preguntó Shaoran refiriéndose a Sakura.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **sé que este capítulo es cortito, pero intentaré subir el próximo pronto. Por si las dudas, no sé si os acordaréis que en el primer capítulo había un salto del tiempo en el que Sakura hablaba de los esper a Shaoran. En este capítulo están en ese momento y lo que ocurre después. Después de esta nota aclaratoria, ¿qué os parece cómo se está desarrollando la historia? Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews y también a los lectores silenciosos. Nos leemos.


	7. Una compañera de piso

**Capítulo 7. Una compañera de piso.**

Shaoran se encontraba en uno de los ordenadores de la biblioteca consultando un portal de búsqueda de empleo. Después de estar ahí casi toda la tarde estaba cansado, así que empezó a estirar los brazos mientras giraba con su silla. Entonces vio a una pareja estudiar juntos. Se fijó que allá donde mirara, todo el mundo iba emparejado. Parecía el único de la biblioteca que estaba solo, hasta que vio cómo Sakura bajaba del piso de arriba cargada con un gran bolso que parecía pesar bastante. Si se lo propusiera ella cabría dentro. Sakura no se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño. Al verla así, se levantó, recogió sus cosas y fue tras ella. No esperaba que hubiera bajado tanto. Estaba en una zona de taquillas poco transitada.

–Esto, esto y esto. –decía Sakura para sí mientras hurgaba en su bolso.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Shaoran cuando la alcanzó.

–Sólo eres tú. ¡Me has asustado! –dijo Sakura con una mezcla de alivio y enfado por el susto.

–¿Para qué es todo ese equipaje? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Me he ido de casa. –dijo Sakura. –Quería que me dejaran usar una habitación vacía.

–¿En la universidad? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Sí. ¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura al ver que el chico no le quitaba la vista de encima.

–Nada.

–También he ido a la inmobiliaria, pero me han tratado como a una niña y no han querido alquilarme una habitación. –dijo Sakura mientras sacaba un saco de dormir de la taquilla para meterlo en el bolso.

–Ya veo.

–He encontrado un lugar para esta noche. –dijo Sakura mientras metía una toalla. –La oficina del club de senderismo. El club ha desaparecido, así que nadie va por allí. También utilizaré las duchas del club de fútbol.

–¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa? –le ofreció Shaoran sin saber por qué dijo eso.

–¿A tu casa?

–Antes solías venir a menudo, ¿recuerdas? –dijo refiriéndose a hacía dos años. –Tendrías que haberme preguntado desde el principio.

–¿Te parece bien que vaya? –preguntó Sakura.

–Claro.

Después de que Sakura recogiera todos sus bártulos, Shaoran la ayudó a llevarlos hasta su casa.

–¡Cuánto tiempo! –exclamó Sakura al entrar en la casa de Shaoran.

–Por alguna razón dejaste de venir. –dijo Shaoran dejando el gran bolso de Sakura en el suelo.

–Porque a Tomoyo no le habría gustado. –dijo Sakura. –¡No ha cambiado nada!

–No tengo motivos para cambiar nada. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Y la habitación oscura? –preguntó Sakura, refiriéndose a la habitación de revelado.

–Sigue ahí.

–¡Genial!

–¿Quieres ir?

–Claro.

Una vez en la habitación de revelado, Sakura reveló algunas fotos suyas.

–¿Cuándo has sacado esas fotos? –preguntó Shaoran con curiosidad.

–Hace poco. –dijo Sakura mientras colgaba las fotos para que se secaran. –Creo que este tipo de fotos me gustan más que los paisajes.

–Entiendo. –dijo Shaoran, mirando unas fotos de niños sonrientes. Eran realmente buenas.

–Por eso sólo he estado sacando fotos de personas. –dijo Sakura.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Con el revelado de fotos se les había hecho tardísimo. Shaoran estaba en la sala aplicándose el mejunje en el costado, cuando vio algo que asomaba de la mochila de Sakura, que seguía en el suelo, encima del gran bolso. Fijó un poco la vista para ver qué era, cuando de repente, se escuchó la puerta del baño.

–Ya he acabado en el baño. –dijo Sakura puesta de pijama mientras que Shaoran cerraba el tarrito de la crema apresuradamente. –¿Vas a ir ahora?

–No. Ya me ducharé mañana por la mañana. –dijo Shaoran. –Oye, ¿estás enferma?

Sakura giró la mirada hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de Shaoran, justo a lo que sobresalía de su mochila.

–Es de mala educación mirar las cosas de los demás sin permiso. Es medicación de chicas. –mintió Sakura, con el significado implícito de anticonceptivos para aliviar los dolores menstruales.

–Lo siento. –dijo Shaoran incómodo mientras Sakura guardaba sus cosas del baño. –Parece que somos una pareja de medicamentos.

–¿Qué?

–No importa. Vamos a dormir. –dijo él sin querer entrar en el tema. –Puedes usar la cama. Yo dormiré en…

Pero Shaoran no termino la frase al ver la reacción de Sakura. Se puso de rodillas y recta.

–Es mi primera vez. –dijo Sakura. –Por favor, sé cuidadoso.

Shaoran no sabía qué decir. De repente, Sakura se levantó y se abalanzó sobre él enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de él.

–¡Espera, espera! –intentó pararle él.

–Está bien. No tengo dinero. Estoy preparada para pagarte con mi cuerpo. –dijo Sakura.

–No…

–No me importa que utilices esa crema grasienta. –dijo ella.

–Espera. –dijo Shaoran cogiéndola de la cintura para separarla. –No te he traído aquí con esas intenciones. Tan sólo como amigos.

–¿Es porque no he crecido nada? –preguntó Sakura.

–Claro que no.

–¿Es porque mis tetas no son grandes? –preguntó ella insistiendo.

–No. –respondió él. Entonces Sakura lo empujó haciendo que él cayera en el sofá. Mientras Sakura se acostó y se dobló en un puf que había en el salón.

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Shaoran, que no sabía cómo acertar con la chica.

–Voy a dormir aquí. –dijo ella. Parecía decepcionada por el rechazo de Shaoran.

–Puedes utilizar la cama. –insistió Shaoran.

–¡Voy a dormir aquí! –insistió ella. –No me importa si luego te arrepientes.

–¿Qué?

–Algún día creceré y tú te preguntarás "¿por qué no me acosté con esa mujer tan maravillosa?" –dijo Sakura. Shaoran se levantó del sofá y apagó la luz.

–Buenas noches. –dijo él. Si ella no iba a dormir en la cama, ya dormiría él. Su espalda se lo agradecería al día siguiente.

–¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! –insultó Sakura repetidamente. Una vez que se echó en la cama, a Shaoran se le escapó la risa, tapándose la boca para no delatarse.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura esperaba en la puerta con un mohín. Seguía enfadada con Shaoran.

–Voy adelantándome. –dijo ella mientras él cerraba la puerta con llave.

–¿Por qué? Vayamos juntos. –dijo Shaoran.

–Me adelanto. –dijo ella echando a andar.

–¿Sigues enfadada? –preguntó Shaoran.

–No, pero ¿y si alguien nos ve juntos aquí? ¿E ir juntos a clase?–preguntó Sakura. –Ya me has dejado un sitio donde quedarme. No quiero causarte problemas interponiéndome por en medio del amor de tu vida. ¡Adiós!

A Shaoran le inspiraba mucha ternura y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era una tontería pero si para ella era tan importante, iría varios pasos detrás de ella porque el camino que debían seguir era el mismo.

–Caminas muy despacio. –dijo Shaoran, haciendo que Sakura se girara.

–¿Por qué me sigues? –preguntó Sakura estando ya a la entrada del campus.

–Es que andas muy despacio.

–¿Entonces por qué no te adelantas tú?

–Bueno, no puedo. Me sentiría mal por ti. –dijo él.

–¡Sakura, buenos días! –saludó Tomoyo que llegaba por detrás.

–Buenos días. –saludó Sakura.

–Buenos días. –saludó Tomoyo a Shaoran.

–Buenos días. –saludó él. Al final, irían los tres juntos a clase, pese a los esfuerzos de Sakura para que Tomoyo no los viera juntos. Sin embargo, a Tomoyo no parecía importarle nada de todo aquello.

Por la noche, en casa de Shaoran, Sakura hacía la cena en la sartén.

–¿Sabes cocinar? –preguntó Shaoran extrañado.

–Siempre cocinaba en casa. –dijo Sakura sacando la sartén del fuego y echando el contenido en un bol.

–¿En serio? –dijo Shaoran echándole una foto a Sakura.

–También cuidaba de mi hermano.

–¿Tienes un hermano? –preguntó él.

–Sólo un hermano mayor. –dijo ella. –Murió.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, sin esperarse aquello.

–Hace una semana. –dijo ella como si hablara de cualquier cosa cotidiana. –Estuvo mucho tiempo en cama por una enfermedad.

–¿Te fuiste de casa por eso? –preguntó él.

–Sí, estaba muy triste. Se me hacía muy raro estar en casa y me peleé con mi padre. Entonces me fui. –dijo mientras sacaba unos platos. No había parado de moverse por la cocina desde que empezó a explicar cosas de su familia, mientras que Shaoran seguía parado en el mismo sitio.

–¿Qué enfermedad tenía tu hermano?

–Las personas con esa enfermedad mueren cuando se enamoran. –dijo ella sirviendo comida en un plato.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Era una broma. Era una enfermedad genética. –Shaoran no entendía cómo la chica podía hablar con tanta naturalidad de ello, e incluso permitirse bromear con algo así, sobretodo habiendo sido tan reciente.

–Vaya.

–Mi madre murió por la misma enfermedad. –dijo Sakura sirviendo otro plato desde la cazuela. –Yo todavía era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió. Así que, mi padre y yo somos los únicos supervivientes. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que he heredado los genes de mi padre y me he convertido en una mujer poco femenina. Incluso mi pelo es rugoso y alborotado como cables de acero. ¿Comemos?

–Sí.

Después de poner los platos en la pequeña mesa del salón, se sentaron en el suelo para cenar.

–¿Puedes beber alcohol? –preguntó Shaoran sirviéndole vino a Sakura.

–Probablemente. –dijo ella.

–Salud. –brindaron. Después de que Sakura bebiera un poco de vino, tuvo que coger el vaso de agua para beber inmediatamente. A Shaoran le hacía gracia lo que estaba viendo.

–Buen provecho. –dijo Shaoran.

–Buen provecho. –dijo Sakura.

Shaoran fue el primero en coger comida del bol con sus palillos.

–Está delicioso. –dijo Shaoran, todavía cuando no había terminado de masticar.

–¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntó Sakura ilusionada.

–Sabe genial.

–Estoy muy orgullosa de mis habilidades culinarias. –entonces fue ella la que empezó a comer. Shaoran no dejaba de mirarla, de lo que Sakura se dio cuenta. –¿Qué pasa?

–Nada. Es sólo que nunca te había visto comer otra cosa que no fueran galletitas donut. –explicó él.

–Como otras cosas. –dijo ella. Shaoran seguía mirándola. –¡Deja de mirarme así!

–Pero quiero. –dijo él.

–Voy a comer mucho, y también voy a crecer mucho. –dijo Sakura.

–Muy bien. –dijo Shaoran. ¿Qué podía decir ante ese comentario?

–Mis pechos se volverán así de grandes –dijo ella haciendo un movimiento exagerado con sus manos –y…

–Y llevarás un vestido realmente revelador, ¿verdad? –completó Shaoran lo que iba a decir Sakura, ya que no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

–¿No te lo crees? –preguntó Sakura.

–Ya tienes veintiuno. –dijo él, nada convencido de que ese crecimiento se pudiera producir. La conocía desde los diecinueve años, justo el día en el que empezaban la universidad hacía dos años y no apreciaba ningún cambio en ella.

–¡Creceré! –dijo ella.

–Seguro. –dijo él irónicamente mientras se echaba algo de ensalada a la boca.

–Como ya te dije, no me importa si luego te arrepientes por no haberte acostado conmigo. –dijo Sakura.

–Genial. –continuó él.

–Shaoran, eres idiota. –insultó ella.

–¿Esto es cebolla? –preguntó él sin hacer caso al insulto.

–¿Verdad que la he cortado de forma muy mona? –preguntó ella.

–Sí, son trozos muy pequeños.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **me divertí mucho con esta escena cuando vi la película. Y sí, por si acaso había dudas, Sakura no sólo come galletas. Ya dejó caer en otro capítulo que conseguía todos los nutrientes que necesitaba.

**Li Sakura: **me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. Si te has perdido quizá sea por los saltos en el tiempo. Para aclarar, el presente es Shaoran en Nueva York. Lo demás explica cómo se conocieron y cómo se fue desarrollando la historia hasta llegar a Nueva York. No sé si te he aclarado algo o te he liado más.

Gracias por los reviews y a todos los lectores en general. Ya sólo quedan tres capítulos para el final de esta historia. No os lo perdáis. Nos leemos.


	8. El regalo de cumpleaños

**Capítulo 8. El regalo de cumpleaños.**

Un nuevo día llegó. El profesor explicaba algo sobre Francia a una clase medio vacía y poco interesada. Y de los que estaban presentes, muchos habían sido vencidos por el sueño o el aburrimiento. Quedaban muy pocos "supervivientes" despiertos. Algunos luchaban contra las cabezadas, hasta el punto que una chica parecía que se iba a romper el cuello del latigazo que le dio cuando el sueño la vencía. Shaoran tampoco fue inmune y su brazo perdió el apoyo, por lo que casi se cae al suelo. Debido a eso, se despertó, teniendo a Tomoyo al lado con una de sus tantas revistas de novias. Parecía la única que estaba despierta en clase, tan sólo porque ella estaba a otra cosa. Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la casi caída de Shaoran.

–¿Leyendo eso otra vez? –preguntó Shaoran medio dormido. –¿Nunca te aburre?

–No. –contestó ella. –Por cierto, ¿sabías que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Shaoran, pero por suerte, el profesor estaba aburrido de sí mismo y también estaba medio dormido. –Lo siento, lo había olvidado.

–Tal y como pensaba. –dijo Tomoyo sin quitar la vista de la revista.

–Lo siento, de verdad. –dijo él.

–Si te sientes tan mal por ello, hay un sitio al que quiero que me acompañes. –dijo Tomoyo.

* * *

Por la noche, Shaoran limpiaba el objetivo de su cámara sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. Mientras tanto, Sakura leía un manga en el sofá y sonrió al ver a Shaoran tan contento.

–¿Te ha ocurrido algo bueno? –preguntó Sakura.

–Sólo un poco. –dijo él.

–¿Tiene algo que ver con Tomoyo, verdad? –aventuró Sakura ante la incomodidad de Shaoran. –Bueno, a mí no me importa.

–Por cierto, ¿qué piensas de la fotografía? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella.

–¿Quieres seguir haciendo fotos para siempre, por ejemplo, como profesión? –preguntó él.

–¿Cómo profesión?

–Estoy considerando convertirme en fotógrafo. –dijo él. –Estoy seguro que me llevará mucho tiempo pero empecé a pensarlo después de ver tus fotos.

–¿Mis fotos? –preguntó ella con sorpresa.

–Sí. No puedo dejar que me ganes siempre. –dijo él. –Así que, para probar mis habilidades, quiero participar en un concurso de fotografía. ¿Por qué no te apuntas tú también?

–¡Lo haré si te apuntas tú! –accedió Sakura con entusiasmo.

–Entonces luego lo vemos. –dijo él.

–¡Una reunión de estrategia! –dijo Sakura como una niña pequeña.

–Exacto. Tendremos que hacer fotos para el concurso. –dijo él.

–Suena divertido. ¿Dónde las sacamos? –preguntó ella.

–Creo que podríamos ir a algún lugar fuera de lo normal. –dijo él. –Viajar un poco y encontrar nuestro propio tema.

–Cada vez suena más y más interesante. ¿Cuándo vamos? –preguntó ella.

–No lo he pensado.

–¿Qué te parece el domingo? –preguntó ella.

–Verás, es que este domingo…

–¿Por qué? –preguntó al ver la cara de Shaoran. –¡Venga, vayamos!

–Tengo planes con Tomoyo. –dijo él. Al decirlo, Sakura se enfurruñó y se giró para leer el manga. –¿Qué quieres que haga? He quedado con ella primero. –se defendió él al ver su reacción.

–Eres el demonio, Shaoran. –se limitó a contestar ella. –Haces feliz a la gente y luego los dejas en lo más hondo del infierno.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿Es una cita? –preguntó Sakura haciendo caso omiso a Shaoran.

–No. Simplemente la voy a acompañar a una convención de bodas o algo así. –dijo él.

–Ya. Tomoyo me comentó que quería ir. –dijo Sakura.

–Es muy convencional pese a su apariencia, ¿verdad? –opinó Shaoran.

–Así que te ha elegido a ti. –comentó Sakura entre dientes.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran, que no había escuchado lo que dijo Sakura.

–Muy bien, id. –dijo Sakura. –En ese momento, mi amor perdido se confirmará. El momento en el que escoges a Tomoyo en lugar de a mí.

–No tienes que… –empezó a decir Shaoran pero se vio interrumpido por Sakura.

–¿Qué hay de tu ropa?

–¿Mi ropa?

–Qué te vas a poner? –preguntó Sakura bajando del sofá y arrodillándose frente a él.

–Lo usual. –dijo él.

–¿No tienes un traje o algo?

–No.

–Entonces lo compraremos mañana. –dijo ella.

–¿Sólo para eso? –preguntó Shaoran, que le parecía excesivo gastarse dinero en un traje sólo para un rato.

–¡Por supuesto! Es una convención de bodas. Tomoyo va a ver su sueño y el chico que está a su lado no debería destrozárselo.

–Entiendo. –dijo Shaoran medio convencido.

–Y veamos, ¿qué hay del dinero?

–¿Dinero? Lo sacaré del banco. –dijo él.

–Tienes que estar preparado. –avisó ella.

* * *

El domingo llegó y un nervioso Shaoran permanecía plantado en la salita de casa con un traje gris oscuro, camisa y corbata azul marino con alguna línea roja.

–Perfecto. Hasta un perdedor puede vestirse para triunfar. –dijo Sakura dando su particular visto bueno a Shaoran.

–Cállate. –dijo Shaoran. Entonces se quitó la chaqueta. –Voy al baño.

–¿Tan nervioso estás? –preguntó Sakura.

–Cállate. –dijo Shaoran mientras Sakura se reía. Ya en el baño, Shaoran abrió la puertecita del diminuto armario que tenía sobre el lavabo y abrió uno de los tarros de su crema para la dermatitis, se sacó el faldón de la camisa y se quedó mirando la herida. Después de considerarlo, decidió no aplicarse la crema por si el hedor atufaba a Tomoyo. A pesar de que sabía que la crema era inodora y que el hedor de siempre venía de la fábrica que estaba cerca de la universidad, en ese momento se le agolparon las inseguridades y prefirió no tentar a la suerte por si acaso era él y su crema quien contribuía al olor. Así que volvió a dejar la crema en su sitio. Después de arreglarse el faldón de la camisa, se puso la chaqueta y salió de casa. Unos minutos después, Sakura lo perseguía cuesta abajo.

–¡Espera! ¡Para! ¡Los zapatos!–le gritaba Sakura con un zapato en cada mano. Cuando la escuchó, se paró y se giró. Entonces se miró a los pies y vio que llevaba las zapatillas que solía llevar cada día. Shaoran se las quitó mientras Sakura, respirando con dificultad por la carrera, le dejaba los zapatos en el suelo y cogió las zapatillas para llevárselas a casa. –Va, márchate.

–Gracias.

–Cuídate. –dijo dando saltitos celebrando haber llegado a tiempo.

Shaoran llegó al lugar convenido. Se trataba de una pequeña iglesia moderna donde se expondría una colección de moda nupcial de primavera-verano. La gente que acudió al evento, estaba sentada en los bancos de la iglesia, que estaba decorada como para una boda. Con la música de un piano y una soprano cantando el "Ave María" de Schubert, los azafatos abrieron las puertas y apareció una primera modelo vestida de novia. Tomoyo, sentada junto a Shaoran, miró hacia atrás cuando se abrieron las puertas y se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en la cara. Diferentes modelos empezaron a desfilar de forma calmada hasta llegar a la zona del altar. Shaoran sonrió al ver a Tomoyo feliz.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sakura permanecía sentada mirando la foto que Shaoran le sacó hacía ya un par de años intentando cruzar el paso de cebra.

* * *

En la convención, durante el pase de modelos, el costado de Shaoran empezó a molestarle y se llevó la mano izquierda al costado derecho donde tenía su eterna herida. Tomoyo le miró y fingió sonriéndole. No quería estropearle el evento. Intentó aguantar, pero no podía más.

–Perdona, tengo que ir al baño. –dijo Shaoran bastante apurado. Una vez que salió de la zona del desfile, echó a correr en busca del baño. Cuando llegó, se apartó la chaqueta y se sacó el faldón. Tal y como sospechaba, la herida no tenía buena pinta. Se quitó la chaqueta sin saber qué hacer, y entonces registró en los bolsillos de la chaqueta sin grandes esperanzas. Recordó perfectamente que había dejado todos los tarritos en el armario del baño. Entonces notó algo en uno de los bolsillos y sacó uno de los tarritos pequeños de la crema.

–Lo ha puesto Sakura. –dijo Shaoran para sí. Seguramente se la había introducido en el bolsillo cuando corrió hacia él para que se cambiara los zapatos. Shaoran consideró si echarse o no, pero al notar el escozor insoportable que sentía, abrió el tarrito rápidamente y empezó a echarse el mejunje.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sakura se encontraba comiendo espaguetis mientras leía un manga. Era un manga bastante divertido. Entonces, notó algo en su boca y al llevar sus dedos a ella, vio que se le había caído un diente.

–Oh. –Sakura se quedó mirando el diente seriamente.

* * *

En la convención, con el escozor mucho más calmado, Shaoran había vuelto a su sitio para ver terminar el desfile. Cuando acabó, salió a junto Tomoyo, que seguía feliz, mientras que Shaoran iba sumido en sus pensamientos. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo atenta que había sido Sakura al ponerle el tarro de crema en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

–¡Ha sido maravilloso! ¿No te lo parece? –comentó ella. Tomoyo vio lo distraído que estaba Shaoran. –Shaoran.

–¿Eh? Oh, sí. –dijo él volviendo en sí. Entonces, vieron una hilera de personas esperando en un lado de la escalera. –¿Para qué es esa fila?

–Para hacer fotos. –respondió Tomoyo.

–¿Fotos?

–Es una foto de regalo llevando uno de los vestidos de novia del desfile. –dijo ella como experta en moda nupcial que era.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. ¿Nos vamos? –dijo Tomoyo. –Gracias por acompañarme.

–¿No quieres sacarte una foto? –preguntó Shaoran cuando empezaron a bajar la escalera.

–Quizás lleve mucho tiempo. –dijo la morena.

–Pero te hará sonreír otra vez. –dijo él quedándose rezagado. Tomoyo le miró desde un par de escalones más abajo.

–Pero tú no estás sonriendo. Tu cabeza está en otra parte. –dijo Tomoyo, que era muy perspicaz.

–Bueno, es que… –Shaoran se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan obvio.

–Parece que quieras volver a casa cuanto antes. –interrumpió Tomoyo. –¿Te espera alguien?

–No, no me espera nadie. –se apresuró a decir él.

–Era una broma. –dijo Tomoyo al ver la inocencia de Shaoran. No pretendía hacerle sentir mal. –De todas formas, no importa. Estoy satisfecha con el desfile.

–¡Espera! –dijo él al verla bajar de la escalera.

Al final, Tomoyo había accedido a la propuesta de Shaoran. A él lo habían vestido de novio con un traje oscuro. Esperaba en el altar mientras preparaban a Tomoyo. Entonces, abrieron las puertas y se giró. Allí estaba Tomoyo vestida de novia y sujetando un ramo. Estaba radiante y preciosa. Su cara irradiaba felicidad mientras que la de Shaoran se quedó con la boca abierta de lo bonita que estaba Tomoyo. Tomoyo se dirigió hacia él y se colocó a su lado.

–Bien, saquemos la foto. –dijo el fotógrafo del evento. –¿Por qué no os cogéis de las manos?

Entonces, tímidamente, se cogieron de la mano mientras se miraban a los ojos y se sonrieron.

* * *

Cuando Shaoran llegó a casa y se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, se preguntó que había estado haciendo Sakura para dejar una papelera rebosando de pañuelos. Fue hacia la cocina, donde la vio de espaldas y parecía llorar. Seguía cogiendo pañuelos de una caja.

–Hey.

–¿Qué? –respondió Sakura.

–No importa. –dijo Shaoran al ver que no era buen momento de molestarla. Entonces, vio que al apartarse el pañuelo, tenía algo de sangre. En ese momento comprendió lo que le había pasado. –¿Te duele?

–En absoluto.

–Pues no llores. –dijo él. –¿Qué diente se te ha caído?

–El del fondo del lado derecho. –respondió ella.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó él acercándose e intentando ver en la boca.

–¡No! ¡No voy a enseñártelo! –respondió ella girándose. No estaba dispuesta a que le viera el hueco del diente.

–¿Dónde está el diente? –preguntó él.

–Aquí. –Sakura se metió la mano en el bolsillo y lo sacó enseñándoselo a Shaoran.

–¡Vaya! ¡Era verdad que tenías un diente de leche! –exclamó Shaoran con sorpresa.

–¡Ya te dije que todavía estoy creciendo! –dijo Sakura indignada.

Ya de noche, Shaoran se fue a la cama y Sakura al puf. Ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño.

–Sakura. –dijo Shaoran. Al estar la cama comunicada con el salón, podían hablar perfectamente. –¿Estás dormida?

–Casi. –respondió ella. –¿Y tú?

–Casi. –respondió él.

–Entonces trata de dormir. –dijo Sakura.

–Sakura, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura sonriendo.

–También deberíamos celebrar tu cumpleaños. –dijo Shaoran, ya que el regalo de cumpleaños de Shaoran para Tomoyo fue acompañarla al evento nupcial.

–¿Quieres hacerme feliz? Entonces mándame al infierno. –dijo Sakura.

–No te lo tomes a mal. –dijo él.

–No te preocupes por mi celebración. –dijo ella. –Ahora mismo sólo deberías pensar en Tomoyo.

–Tener una relación no es la única manera de estar enamorado. –dijo él.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura girando la cabeza hacia Shaoran.

–Un amor no correspondido, es, a su manera, un amor completo. –dijo Shaoran. –De todas formas, Tomoyo se marchará al extranjero cuando se gradúe. No hay razón para cambiar la relación que tenemos ahora.

–Eso es un argumento cobarde. –dijo Sakura.

–Voy a dormir. –dijo él girándose y dándole la espalda a Sakura.

–Entonces, dame un regalo. –dijo Sakura, accediendo a lo de su cumpleaños.

–Claro, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó él.

–Un beso. –respondió ella. Él se volvió a dar la vuelta dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura.

–¿Hay algo más que quieras? –preguntó aún sorprendido por la petición.

–Si me besaras, podría morir de felicidad. –dijo ella sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

–¿Pero qué dices? –preguntó Shaoran sonriendo.

–¿Has besado ya a Tomoyo? –preguntó Sakura.

–Claro. Al menos unas cinco veces. –mintió él. Era demasiado tímido como para dar ese paso.

–Entonces hazlo conmigo también. –dijo ella. –He estado pensando en que el tema de mis fotos sea "Enamorados". "El beso de los enamorados". Quiero que estés en un autorretrato conmigo.

–¿Para el concurso? –preguntó él.

–Así es.

–¿Cómo un modelo?

–Exacto.

–¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –volvió a preguntar él.

–¡Lo celebraré mañana! –dijo Sakura con entusiasmo e incorporándose.

–¡¿Mañana?!

* * *

**Notas de autora: **pues sí, tal y como dijo Sakura, aún tenía por ahí un diente de leche. Tomoyo ha cumplido su ilusión alimentada por las revistas nupciales y Sakura, que no es tonta, quiere celebrar su cumpleaños con un beso para el concurso de fotografía. Gracias por los comentarios. Nos leemos.


	9. Desesperación

**Capítulo 9. Desesperación.**

El día siguiente llegó. Pese a tener clases, Sakura y Shaoran se fueron al bosque para tener una buena luz tempranera. Shaoran estaba allí de pie nervioso, esperando a que Sakura preparara el trípode y la foto. Cuando lo preparó, intentaba situar la cámara y enfocarla en el lugar adecuado.

–Da unos pasos adelante. –dijo ella mirando por la cámara. Shaoran empezó a dar unos pasitos. –Un poco más, un poco más… Sólo un poco más. ¡Perfecto! –Sakura cogió el disparador remoto y se colocó frente Shaoran. –¿Estás seguro? –preguntó ella.

–Sí. Sólo es un beso. –dijo él intentando restarle importancia, aunque en realidad se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

–Un regalo de cumpleaños. –añadió ella.

–Un modelo. –dijo él intentando mentalizarse de lo que iba hacer.

Tomoyo llegó a clase esa mañana y se dirigió donde estaban Eriol, Chiharu, Rika y Yamazaki. El profesor todavía no había llegado, por lo que los alumnos charlaban animadamente.

–Buenos días. –saludó Tomoyo al llegar.

–Hola. –Saludaron los demás. Tomoyo miró a su alrededor y vio que no había ni rastro ni de Shaoran ni de Sakura.

Lo que no sabía es que en esos momentos, Shaoran y Sakura se estaban mirando a los ojos para realizar la foto. Por fin, Shaoran se decidió y agarró a Sakura por los hombros y empezó a acercarse a ella.

–¡Oh!¡Espera! –dijo Sakura sobresaltando un poco a Shaoran. Sakura se giró, se quitó las gafas y se las metió en el bolsillo de su camisola.

–¿Puedes quitártelas? –preguntó él.

–Sí, ya casi veo claramente. –respondió ella. Cuando se giró, Shaoran se quedó embobado al ver los ojos verdes de Sakura. Tenía razón cuando dijo que el día que se quitara las gafas se quedaría pasmado. Era muy triste que esos ojos se tuvieran que esconder tras esas gafas. No le hacían justicia. Al ver que el castaño no reaccionaba, Sakura preguntó. –¿Qué pasa?

–Nada. –dijo él. –¿Es cosa mía o eres más alta que cuando nos vimos por primera vez?

–¿Te das cuenta ahora? –preguntó Sakura con la indignación de una niña pequeña.

–De verdad has crecido. –dijo él.

–Sí, mis pechos ahora son increíbles. ¿Quieres verlos? –dijo Sakura cogiendo su camisola retando a Shaoran para incomodarlo mientras sonreía. Al llevar ropa ancha no era nada evidente.

–No, no hace falta. –dijo Shaoran. Al final los dos sonrieron. Después de la broma, volvieron a mirarse. Shaoran la volvió a coger suavemente de los hombros y se acercaron. Hubo un pequeño contacto de labios, se separaron unos centímetros y volvieron a juntar sus labios. Sakura subió su mano izquierda hasta la cintura de Shaoran. Era un beso dulce y tierno, como si los dos fueran de cristal. Shaoran empezó a pasar sus manos suavemente por la espalda de Sakura para atraerla un poco más. Sakura acabó posando la mano en la que tenía el disparador remoto por la cintura de Shaoran, abrazándolo como si no quisiera que se escapara. En ese momento, ambos supieron lo que era la felicidad. Después de unos minutos en los que ninguno quería romper el beso, se separaron.

–Gracias. –dijo Sakura tímidamente. Había sido muy tierno y delicado con ella. –Yo…me alegro de haber nacido. Me alegro de haber nacido siendo yo y no otra persona.

Shaoran pensó que exageraba, pero en lo más hondo de su ser, él también lo pensaba. Si no hubiera sido él, jamás habría experimentado un momento así.

Una vez que recogieron la cámara y el trípode, ambos se sentaron mirando al lago en completo silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo.

–Deberíamos irnos. –dijo él después de un rato, aunque no le apetecía nada.

–Yo me quedo aquí un rato más. –dijo ella, todavía sin gafas. –Pero puedes irte. ¿Vas a clase, verdad?

–Sí. Esta noche haremos una fiesta. –dijo él levantándose. –Una fiesta por completar tu foto. Yo haré la cena esta noche. Como mucho habrá tres platos. Nos vemos luego.

–Hey, Shaoran. –dijo ella mirándole mientras él cogía su mochila.

–¿Sí? –dijo él deteniéndose.

–¿Ha habido aunque sea un poquito de amor en ese beso? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Qué? –preguntó él sin esperar esa pregunta. Sakura rió por la reacción de él. Era demasiado sencillo incomodarlo. –Nada, no importa. Adiós.

–Adiós. –se despidió él.

Tanto Sakura en el lago, como Shaoran dirigiéndose al campus, no paraban de pensar en el beso. Había sido como flotar por el cielo.

* * *

En clase, el profesor hablaba de un atentado terrorista cuando Shaoran irrumpió en clase. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que había interrumpido la lección. Cuando se dio cuenta, se disculpó con un gesto con la cabeza. El profesor, señaló con cara de pocos amigos que se sentara, provocando la risa de sus amigos, aunque intentando amortiguarla para no llevarse una reprimenda del profesor. Para sorpresa de sus amigos, Shaoran fue a sentarse solo, donde volvió a ensimismarse pensando en el beso con Sakura.

Después de clase, Shaoran fue a comprar las cosas para la cena. Estaba muy ilusionado por celebrar el hecho de que Sakura ya tenía foto para el concurso. Cuando llegó a casa, dejó las bolsas de la compra y su mochila, pero cuando iba a meter una botella en el frigorífico vio una nota que decía:

_Adiós. Gracias por todo._

Era una nota de despedida. Se le heló la sangre y se dirigió al puf donde dormía Sakura y vio que sus cosas no estaban. Shaoran cogió su bicicleta y empezó a pedalear como si no hubiera un mañana para buscarla. Se fue directamente al área de administración de la universidad.

–Sé que estudias aquí pero no podemos decirte su dirección. –dijo el empleado una vez que Shaoran le preguntó por Sakura.

–No hace falta que me la diga. Simplemente compruebe si está en su casa. –dijo él con desesperación.

–¿No era Kinomoto el apellido de la chica de esta tarde? –preguntó otro empleado que pasaba por allí al notar el nerviosismo del castaño.

–Sí. –dijo el hombre que atendía a Shaoran.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el castaño.

–Esa chica vino a darse de baja esta tarde. –dijo el empleado.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran sin creer lo que escuchaba.

–Sí, ha pedido la baja voluntaria. –aclaró el hombre. –Intenté explicarle que era un desperdicio al tener la graduación tan cerca.

Después de intentar conseguir información en la universidad, consiguió que le dijeran la dirección de Sakura. Más que conseguirlo, los empleados vieron a Shaoran tan desesperado que se apiadaron de él y le dieron la dirección de la casa de Sakura antes de que le diera algo. Volvió a coger la bicicleta y se fue directo allí. Tocó el timbre y no esperó ni a que abrieran.

–¡Siento venir tan tarde! ¡Me llamo Shaoran Li! ¡¿Ha vuelto Sakura a casa?! –gritó Shaoran. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos. Nadie abrió la puerta. Sin saber ya qué hacer y casi sin fuerzas, se fue al bosque. Encima, empezó a caer una tromba de agua. Shaoran caminó empapado por el bosque. Era el último sitio al que se le ocurrió ir, el lugar donde se besaron. Aquel fue su primer beso y creyó que sería el inicio de todo. Se lamentó de no haber dado el primer paso antes. Los días que había pasado con Sakura le transmitían paz y tranquilidad. Nunca imaginó que esos días llegarían a su fin.

Al volver a casa, Shaoran estaba empapado. Sin fuerzas y abatido, se acostó en la cama sin ni siquiera cambiarse la ropa mojada. Afuera, la tromba se convirtió en una tormenta. Shaoran comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

–Sakura. –fue el último pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días y Shaoran no había salido de casa para nada. No se sentía nada bien. Cuando tuvo algo más de fuerza se cambió de ropa e intentó comer algo, aunque tenía el estómago cerrado. La casa parecía una pocilga, pero él seguía enfermo. Tenía frío pero al mismo tiempo sudores fríos le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Tenía una fiebre muy alta.

Al no dar señales de vida, sus amigos se preocuparon y fueron a su casa. Al darse cuenta del estado lamentable en el que se encontraba el castaño, Eriol lo subió a su espalda, lo cubrieron con una sábana y se marcharon corriendo.

–¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos al hospital? –preguntó Rika.

–Hay un hospital al otro lado del puente. –dijo Yamazaki.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Chiharu a Eriol.

–Este idiota es ridículamente liviano. –dijo Eriol.

–Bajadme. –dijo Shaoran débilmente.

–¡Vaya, has recuperado el conocimiento! –dijo Eriol.

–Bájame. –insistió Shaoran.

–¡No puedo, ya casi estamos! –dijo Eriol.

–Estamos demasiado cerca. Si te acercas, mi olor…–dijo Shaoran delirando. Aún enfermo sus delirios sacaban a relucir sus complejos.

–¿Tu olor? –preguntó Eriol sin comprender.

–Apesto a medicina. –dijo él débilmente.

–¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó Chiharu a Tomoyo mientras corrían por detrás.

–Es la fiebre la que habla. –dijo Yamazaki.

–Apesto a medicina. –insistió Shaoran.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –intentó tranquilizarle Eriol. –¡Siempre has olido a champú, como una chica! –dijo Eriol cada vez más cansado de llevar a Shaoran mientras corría.

–¡Venga, ya casi estamos! –dijo Yamazaki, recolocándole la manta que estaba a punto de caerse.

* * *

Una semana después, Shaoran seguía ingresado en el hospital. Estaba mucho mejor. La fiebre por fin había desaparecido y tenía mejor cara. Esa tarde por fin le darían el alta. Se encontraba sentado en la cama rodeado de sus amigos y le acababan de llevar un zumo de naranja.

–¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tendremos que hacer un brindis, ¿no? –dijo Yamazaki interrumpiendo el sorbo que estaba dando Shaoran a su zumo.

–Vale. –accedió Shaoran.

–Sí, brindemos porque este idiota se ha salvado de una muerte segura. –dijo Yamazaki.

–¡Salud! –dijeron todos brindando.

–Silencio, por favor. –dijo una enfermera sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

–La verdad es que ha sido un alivio. Los médicos dijeron que era serio. –dijo Eriol.

–Siento haberos causado problemas. Gracias. –dijo Shaoran.

–Me debes gratitud el resto de tu vida. –dijo Eriol.

–Vamos a ponerte al día con todo lo que ha pasado mientras has estado aquí. –dijo Tomoyo. –Para empezar, todos hemos encontrado trabajo antes de graduarnos.

–¡¿De verdad?! –exclamó Shaoran con sorpresa.

–Yamazaki trabajará para las Naciones Unidas y Rika para el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores. –empezó a explicar Tomoyo. –Eriol trabajará para una empresa de distribución de películas y Chiharu para una compañía de seguros.

–¡Felicidades! –dijo Shaoran. –Sois geniales. Entonces, ¿os vais todos al extranjero cuando os graduéis?

–¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Eriol. –¿Para qué te crees que estamos en el departamento de inglés?

–Una cosa más. –empezó a decir Tomoyo tímidamente. Aquel tema era más delicado. –En cuanto a Sakura, la hemos buscado, pero no hay ni rastro de ella.

–Entiendo. –dijo Shaoran, al que se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

–Lo siento. –dijo Tomoyo.

–No es tu culpa. –dijo Shaoran.

–Lo que sí que ha sido una sorpresa es que los más inocentes en asuntos sentimentales estaban viviendo juntos en secreto. –añadió Eriol intentando destensar el ambiente.

–¿Viviendo juntos? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿Acaso no vivíais juntos? –preguntó Eriol.

–Sí. –reconoció Shaoran con la boca pequeña y bajo la atenta mirada de Tomoyo.

–¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Así es como funciona el amor. –comentó Yamazaki. –Cuanto más lo ocultas, más emocionante se vuelve. ¿Verdad?

–¿Lo ocultasteis por la emoción? –preguntó Eriol. A Shaoran aquel tema le hacía sentirse cada vez más incómodo pero los demás se echaron a reír.

–¡Silencio, por favor! –les riñó la enfermera, echándoles una mirada asesina esta vez y haciendo que callaran de golpe.

Por fin llegó la hora en la que daban el alta a Shaoran. Sus amigos esperaban en los los jardines del hospital y se sentaron en unos bancos. Mientras ellos esperaban, Tomoyo acompañaba a Shaoran.

–Así que habéis estado viviendo juntos. –comentó Tomoyo. Ya habían llegado al jardín pero se pararon antes de unirse a los demás.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Shaoran.

–Por alguna razón siento como si todavía no hubiera superado lo tuyo. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran, que no entendía qué quería decir Tomoyo. Aunque a Tomoyo le gustaba Shaoran, jamás se lo dijo abiertamente porque era consciente que aunque ni el castaño se diera cuenta, sabía en lo más hondo de su ser que el chico tenía algo especial con Sakura.

–Bueno, jamás te hablé de mis sentimientos, así que no pasa nada. –dijo Tomoyo, que le seguía haciendo gracia lo inocente que podía llegar a ser Shaoran, pero era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

–Tengo la intención de esperar a Sakura en casa. No sé cuánto tiempo esperaré, pero…

–Muy bien. Está superado. –dijo Tomoyo para sí misma. Lo que dijo confirmaba sus sospechas. Siempre supo que aunque ni él lo supiera, había algo especial entre él y Sakura. –Shaoran, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

–Claro.

–La primera vez que hablé contigo, yo te gustaba, ¿verdad? –preguntó Tomoyo, refiriéndose al día en el que le ofreció irse con ella y sus amigos en la cafetería.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Tal y como pensaba. –dijo Tomoyo de manera enigmática.

Aquel mismo día, al salir del hospital, se despidió de todos. Cada uno se marchó al lugar al que pertenecían. Shaoran se quedó con la sensación de que fue el único que se quedó atrás.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Y llegó el esperado beso. ¿Alguien esperaba que Sakura se largara? Ha dejado al pobre Shaoran bastante desolado, y encima enfermo. Aunque no lo reconozca abiertamente, de alguna manera, sus actos hablan por sí mismos y se ha dado cuenta que quizá no estaba tan enamorado de Tomoyo como él pensaba, sino de la persona que vivía con él hasta ahora. Desde luego que el beso parece que le ha abierto los ojos. Y como Tomoyo es tan observadora ella siempre ha sabido que quien realmente le gustaba al castaño era Sakura.

Por si las dudas, en Japón, los alumnos universitarios suelen empezar a buscar trabajo con la ayuda de la universidad durante el último año de sus estudios y muchos acaban consiguiendo trabajo antes de graduarse.

Gracias por los comentarios.

Ya sólo nos queda el capítulo final.


	10. El beso de los enamorados

**Capítulo 10. El beso de los enamorados.**

Dos años habían pasado después de haberse graduado, Shaoran retomó el camino de la fotografía, tal y como le dijo Sakura. Por suerte, no le iba tan mal como para comer hierba, como alguna vez le sugirió Sakura cuando discutieron si podría vivir de la fotografía o no. Realizaba cualquier tipo de fotografía que le solicitaran. En aquel momento, estaba realizando unas fotografías gastronómicas que le encargó un restaurante para su menú.

De vez en cuando intentaba ir al bosque, pero jamás conseguía pasar de la valla. Aquel bosque le traía demasiados recuerdos.

Un día, después de trabajar, recogió el correo y entró en casa. Cuando se puso a revisarlo, vio un sobre verde que destacaba sobre las facturas. Giró el sobre para ver el remitente y casi se le paró el corazón al ver que era de Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

**Actualidad. En Nueva York.**

Shaoran seguía junto al río sacando fotos de aquellas vistas. Mientras tanto, una mujer que vestía de negro riguroso, aunque se le asomaba una camisa blanca, bajó de un taxi, atravesó medio parque corriendo y se dirigió hacia él, que seguía distraído con su cámara mientras en la boca sujetaba una barrita de chocolate. Cuando escuchó unos pasos se giró. Fue tal la sorpresa que la barrita se le cayó de la boca. No esperaba encontrarse con Tomoyo Daidouji.

–Shaoran. –dijo Tomoyo intentando recuperar el aliento. Parecía más acostumbrada al frío neoyorkino que Shaoran, porque aunque iba abrigada, no llevaba ni gorro, ni bufanda.

–Tomoyo. –dijo Shaoran. –¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

–Sakura me dijo que la esperarías aquí. Sabía que este lugar es una delicia para los fotógrafos. –dijo Tomoyo. Después de recoger el equipo, un taxi los llevó a casa de Tomoyo. Shaoran esperaba a la morena sentado en el sofá mientras esta había ido al baño. Entonces la tetera empezó a pitar y Shaoran se levantó para quitarla del fuego.

–Siento haberte hecho esperar. –dijo Tomoyo apareciendo para hacerse cargo de la tetera. –¿Está bien el té? Recuerdo que no bebes café.

–Está bien. Gracias. ¿Por qué estás…?

–Todo a su tiempo. –dijo Tomoyo mientras iba preparando tazas para servir el té. –Te lo explicaré todo.

–¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Rondaba por aquí hace medio año. –dijo Tomoyo. –Me encontré con ella por Chinatown. Pero cambió mucho desde que la conocimos. Al principio no la reconocí. Ella sí que me reconoció a mí. Pero seguía teniendo esa gran sonrisa nostálgica. Por eso la reconocí después. Me dijo que se alojaba en la oficina de Chinatown, así que le pregunté que por qué no se venía a vivir conmigo a mi apartamento.

–¿Hace medio año? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Sí.

–Me lo podrías haber dicho. –se quejó Shaoran. –Sakura sólo me envió una carta el mes pasado.

–Han pasado cosas. –dijo Tomoyo. –Circunstancias.

–¿Qué circunstancias? –preguntó Shaoran. –¿Dónde está Sakura? –insistió Shaoran.

–Lo siento, Shaoran. –le dijo después de dejar la bandeja con el té en una mesa del salón.

–¿Por qué?

–Sakura está en Los Ángeles por trabajo. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Qué?

–Estaba deseando verte otra vez, pero le ha salido una sesión de fotos imprevista y tenía que hacerla. –explicó Tomoyo. –Por eso no podrás ver a Sakura. Lo siento.

–No es algo de lo que te tengas que disculpar. –dijo Shaoran. Estaba decepcionado pero no quería hacer que Tomoyo se sintiera peor de lo que se estaba sintiendo por darle la noticia. –Es trabajo, es inevitable. Además, puedo volver a venir en otro momento. En comparación con el tiempo que he estado sin saber nada de ella, esto no es nada. Supongo que no hay prisa.

–Utiliza la habitación de Sakura esta noche. Sakura me dijo que te lo dijera. –dijo Tomoyo mientras cogía la tetera y vertía el líquido en la taza. –Mañana te diré dónde tiene la exposición.

–Gracias. –dijo Shaoran sentado en el sofá. –¿Qué tal le va?

–Estoy segura que te sorprenderás cuando la veas. –dijo Tomoyo. –Ha cambiado mucho.

–Eso me dijo en su carta. –dijo Shaoran.

–Es una mujer adulta a ojos de todos. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿En serio? Ni siquiera me lo imagino. –reconoció Shaoran, que seguía teniendo la imagen de una Sakura con aspecto muy aniñado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran salió de la habitación de Sakura bostezando. El viaje fue largo y aún tenía algo de sueño acumulado. Vio que Tomoyo había dejado el desayuno preparado en la mesa. Allí encontró una nota junto con unas llaves.

_¿Has dormido bien? Utiliza estas llaves. La exposición de Sakura se inaugura mañana, así que hoy relájate. Dejaré un mensaje en el contestador con cualquier cosa. Tomoyo._

Shaoran empezó a desayunar y después se marchó a pasear por Nueva York cargado con la misma cámara que solía llevar en el bosque. Sacó fotos en Central Park, a la Catedral de San Patricio, en un mercado callejero, que además estaba convenientemente decorado por las fechas navideñas, compró alguna tontería y se sentó a ojear una guía de la ciudad mientras comía un perrito caliente como cualquier otro neoyorkino, o al menos lo intentó, porque se le desparramó un montón por el suelo. Después de "comer", se fue al famoso Rockefeller Center a ver patinar a la gente. Shaoran pasó toda la tarde por ahí sacando fotos. Cuando llegó al apartamento de Tomoyo, vio que había un mensaje en el contestador. Al pensar que sería de Tomoyo por lo que le puso en la nota, le dio a reproducir el mensaje.

_Soy Fujitaka Kinomoto. Gracias por tu carta. El funeral del día cuarenta y nueve*__ ha ido sin contratiempos. Hemos enterrado a Sakura en la tumba familiar. Señorita Daidouji, nos has ayudado mucho hasta el final. Por favor, pasa por casa cuando vuelvas a Japón. Muchas gracias por todo. Adiós._

* * *

–¡Ya estoy en casa! –dijo Tomoyo entrando a su apartamento. –Shaoran, ¿has vuelto ya?

Pero Shaoran no contestaba. Sabía que estaba en casa porque su bufanda y su abrigo estaban en el sofá. Entonces decidió mirar en la habitación.

–¡Voy a entrar! –Tomoyo se encontró a Shaoran sentado a oscuras en el borde de la cama con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en la carta que recibió de Sakura. Entraba poca luz y sólo se veían sombras. Entonces Tomoyo encendió la luz y vio la mala cara que tenía el castaño. –¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras?

Shaoran miró a Tomoyo como si fuera un perrito apaleado.

–¿A dónde ha ido Sakura? –preguntó Shaoran mirando a Tomoyo.

–Te dije que fue a Los Ángeles por trabajo. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Deja de fingir. –dijo él. –El padre de Sakura ha llamado por teléfono. Dice que Sakura ha muerto. No es cierto, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo se quedó de piedra. No sabía cómo explicarle las cosas a Shaoran sin romperle el corazón, aunque sabía que ya estaba deshecho. Había intentado ocultarle la noticia lo máximo posible por no hacerlo sufrir, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se lo tenía que decir. Lo que no se imaginaba era que fuera a enterarse por el contestador automático.

–¡Tomoyo! –insistió Shaoran ante el silencio de la morena.

–Ocurrió el mes pasado. –confesó Tomoyo.

–¡No puede ser! –habló Shaoran más alto levantándose de la cama, cayendo la carta de Sakura al suelo. –¡Ella no puede morir!

–Sakura estaba enferma. –dijo Tomoyo. –Tenía una enfermedad rara no muy conocida. La heredó de su madre. Ha tenido esa enfermedad desde que nació. Cuando Sakura madurara, la enfermedad maduraría con ella. Por eso vivía su vida con cuidado de no crecer. Pero entonces, te conoció y se enamoró. Ella quería que la amaras pero…

–¿Murió porque se enamoró? –completó Shaoran preguntando.

–En cierta manera. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Entonces, ¿murió por mí? –preguntó Shaoran con impotencia.

–¡No! –dijo Tomoyo intentando evitar que su amigo se mortificara. –Sakura eligió. A pesar de la enfermedad, ella quería enamorarse, convertirse en una adulta y vivir su vida. Me dijo que te ocultara lo de su enfermedad porque dentro de ti, ella todavía no está muerta. Me dijo que aunque fuera mentira, quería seguir viviendo dentro de ti. Hay decenas de cartas de Sakura. Ella pensaba enviártelas. Las escribía desde su cama. Parecía pasarlo bien con ellas. Parecía…divertirse mucho con ellas. –explicaba Tomoyo con los ojos llorosos, hasta que una lágrima corrió por su cara.

* * *

Shaoran no paró de dar vueltas en la cama durante aquella noche. Se le hacía difícil de creer que Sakura ya no estuviera. Al día siguiente, Shaoran fue hacia el lugar que le indicó Tomoyo. Ella lo esperaría fuera. Era algo que debía hacer sólo. Además, ella ya había visto la exposición porque fue ella la que se encargó que estuviera todo tal y como Sakura quería. En la puerta de la galería había un árbol de Navidad y un cartel que anunciaba la exposición de Sakura. Se quitó el gorro para entrar. Ya, dentro, había otro árbol de Navidad y una mujer de cabellos rubios se acercó a él.

–Hola. Pase, por favor. –dijo ella en inglés.

–Gracias. –dijo él. Shaoran se quitó la bufanda. Era un lugar más cálido que la calle. Seguía consternado por la muerte de Sakura. Después de pasar la entrada, llegó a una de las salas, donde había fotos de diferentes tamaños. Había sobretodo caras sonrientes de gente de diferentes razas y culturas, de niños subiendo a los árboles, de dos doctoras de un hospital o una foto en blanco y negro de un anciano fumando un cigarro. Todas las fotos parecían tener una luz, encuadre y composición perfectos. Al final cumplió con lo que dijo, que algún día llenaría una habitación con sus fotos. Pero lo superó con creces, no sólo llenó una habitación, sino una galería entera. Aunque siempre pensó que tenía un gran talento para la fotografía desde que le enseñó a hacer fotos y a revelarlas, ¿quién le iba a decir que la alumna iba a superar al maestro?

En otra pared, encontró una colección de fotos en la que se mostraban diferentes personas dándose muestras de cariño, como el amor fraternal, el de una pareja de ancianos, el de padres e hijas, madres e hijos o enamorados a punto de besarse. Recordó entonces que dijo que aunque los paisajes estaban bien, prefería fotografiar personas.

Después de ver esa pared, siguió andando, y la foto que vio allí le dejó sin palabras. Se acercó un poco más. Era una foto que ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared. En ella aparecía el autorretrato de una casi irreconocible Sakura algo más desarrollada, de perfil, mirada seria a la cámara, con un vestido negro, el pelo más largo, con la boca un poco entreabierta, sin sus gafas, dejando ver sus ojos verdes y en la mano derecha sujetaba el disparador remoto. Al final tenía razón. Se convirtió en una mujer maravillosa. Mientras veía la foto, empezó a recordar cada palabra de la carta que recibió.

_Querido Shaoran,_

_¿Cómo estás? Han pasado dos años. ¿Te sorprende recibir esta carta? Antes de nada, quería pedirte disculpas por haber desaparecido sin haberte dado las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. _

_El día que nos besamos, de repente me sentí avergonzada. No por el beso, sino por el hecho de que no paraba de hablar y no maduraba nada. Por eso me embarqué en esta aventura. La llamé "Viaje a la Independencia". Tan sólo dependiendo de la cámara que me enseñaste a utilizar. _

_Me vine a Nueva York yo sola. Estuvo bien encontrar el coraje para venir, pero no tenía destino. Deambulé durante días, hasta que me contrataron en la agencia para la que trabajo ahora. Es bastante famosa aquí. Estudio MG, una agencia de un fotógrafo independiente. ¿Y sabes qué? Trabajé como asistente suyo mientras pensaba en mis propias fotos y ofrecía galletitas donut a los modelos. Les encantaban. Al final, una cosa llevó a la otra y se van a exponer mis fotos en una exposición. Estoy deseando ver mi exposición. Mi primera exposición. Y verme a mí. Ver cuánto he crecido en estos dos años. Estoy segura de que te sorprenderás cuando me veas porque como ya te dije otras veces, me he convertido en una mujer maravillosa. Estoy segura de que te arrepentirás por no haberte acostado conmigo cuando te lo dije. Pero lo cierto es que, cosas como esas no son importantes. Ahora mismo sólo quiero verte. Quiero verte y, si es posible, me gustaría que me felicitaras con esa cálida voz tuya, como cuando nos conocimos. Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que no podía cruzar por donde estaba, que debería ir al cruce del semáforo. Me enamoré de ti en ese mismo instante._

En esa misma sala, Shaoran se dirigió hacia unas fotos que llamaron su atención. Todas eran de él. Estaban en la misma sala que la foto grande de Sakura. La mayoría de ellas se las había sacado sin que él se diera cuenta. Había una foto de él concentrado en clase, de él durmiendo, cepillándose los dientes o de él en el bosque preparado con su cámara, revelando fotos y otros robados en los que siempre salía con cara reflexiva o sumido en sus pensamientos. Muchas de las fotos eran del bosque. Supo elegir bien cuáles sacar en color. Sakura había dedicado dos paredes enteras sólo para poner fotos suyas. A Shaoran se le empezaron a escapar las lágrimas por la cara. No pudo evitar llorar.

Al girar la cara, también en la misma sala, vio la que quizás, era la foto más especial de los dos. Era una sola foto para una gran pared. Allí estaba la de "El beso de los enamorados". De fondo estaba la frondosidad del bosque, parte del lago, un árbol y ellos dos besándose.

_Empecé a amarte más que a nada en este mundo._

En la pared había una inscripción en inglés, también traducida al japonés que decía:

"_Fue el único beso de mi vida, del único amor que he conocido"._

_Recuerdo cuando te pregunté si ha había habido un poquito de amor en aquel beso._

"Lo había". Pensó Shaoran. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de un poquito. Ella fue su todo. Ahora comprendía las palabras que le dijo después de ese beso en el bosque. Lo contenta que estaba por haber nacido. En aquel momento pensó que exageraba, pero ahora que sabía la enfermedad que tenia Sakura, todas las cosas que le decía cobraban sentido, aunque en aquel entonces, aparentemente no lo tuviera.

Los recuerdos empezaron a agolparse en su cabeza. Por ejemplo, la noche que cocinó cuando se instaló en su casa.

–_¿Qué pasa?_

–_Nada. Es sólo que nunca te había visto comer otra cosa que no fueran galletitas donut. –explicó él. _

–_Como otras cosas. –dijo ella._

O el día en la que él le acompañó a la estación después de enseñarle a revelar fotos.

–_De ahora en adelante creceré y me convertiré en alguien increíblemente guapa y querida por todo el mundo. –dijo Sakura. Me convertiré en una mujer adulta, llevaré un vestido muy revelador y posaré delante de ti. Cuando me quite las gafas será cuando te quedes realmente pasmado. _

Y vaya si se quedó. También recordó que de alguna manera, bueno, más bien, a su manera, Sakura le habló de la enfermedad que tenía, aunque en ese momento hablara de su madre y su hermano, que acababa de fallecer. También fue la noche en la que estaba haciendo la cena cuando se instaló en su casa.

–_Las personas con esa enfermedad mueren cuando se enamoran. _

También se acordó la noche que hablaron sobre su regalo de cumpleaños, que fue cuando le pidió el beso que luego inmortalizaría en la foto.

–_Si me besaras, podría morir de felicidad._

Después de eso, se acordó de todos los momentos vividos en el bosque, como cuando no paraban de intentar fotografiar el pajarito. Cualquiera que viera esa foto sólo pensaría que era una bonita foto de una pareja besándose, pero para él, esa foto llevaba implícitos todos los momentos vividos con Sakura.

Cuando Shaoran salió de la exposición, Tomoyo le esperaba una esquina de la calle. Esta vez sí llevaba un gorro marrón y una bufanda blanca. En cambio, Shaoran no se puso el gorro.

–¿Has terminado ya? –preguntó ella al verlo venir.

–Sí, ya he visto suficiente. –dijo Shaoran. –Volveré en algún vuelo que salga por la tarde.

–Shaoran, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo? –preguntó Tomoyo. –Te dije que tú tienes la felicidad de otra persona en tus manos. Sakura realmente recibió esa felicidad.

A pesar de la tristeza, Shaoran se alegró que Tomoyo le dijera eso. Era como quitarse un peso de encima.

–¿Puedes enviarme el resto de cartas? –le pidió Shaoran.

–Por supuesto. –accedió Tomoyo.

–Estaré esperándolas. –dijo Shaoran. Sin más, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el apartamento de Tomoyo. Debía recoger el resto de sus cosas para volver a Japón.

Sakura solía "mentir" a menudo. Pero Shaoran quería esas cartas. Quería que Sakura lo "engañara" con sus mentiras durante más tiempo.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, Shaoran salía de su casa para trabajar cuando la moto del cartero pasó por su lado. Entonces, volvió al ver que se había parado al lado de su casa.

–¡Disculpe, soy Li! –le dijo al cartero para que le diera sus cartas directamente a él.

–Ahí tienes. –dijo el cartero dándole tres cartas. Puso su moto en marcha y se fue. Shaoran buscó y dos eran facturas. Pero había una postal de una universidad de Illinois.

_¿Cómo estás, Shaoran?_

_Ahora mismo estoy en una ciudad llamada Galesburg, en Illinois. Es una ciudad maravillosa rodeada de vegetación. Pero cuando continúo con mi viaje fotográfico así, cada día es tan divertido que es difícil de creer que haya un final para todo. Pero siempre es lo mismo. Las despedidas llegan antes de que nos demos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos. Aún así, todos me dicen con una sonrisa "adiós, nos volveremos a ver", o "adiós, nos veremos en otro lugar". Así que yo también te lo diré a ti._

_Adiós, nos veremos en otro lugar._

Mientras Shaoran leía la postal caminando hacia su trabajo, un pájaro como el que persiguieron un día en el bosque, con unos bonitos ojos verdes se posó en el poste del buzón mientras silbaba.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¿os esperábais este final? Sé que es triste, pero no por eso la historia deja de ser bonita. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero sus comentarios. Besis.

*En el budismo se cree que el alma de una persona se reencarna en el día 49 tras la muerte. Entonces, se celebra un funeral para que el fallecido tenga un viaje seguro hacia su próxima vida.


End file.
